Asakura Chronicles
by Active Thomas Turtle 2
Summary: Three years before the faithful Battle of Theed that took place on Naboo, Qui Gon Jinn discovers a baby boy, whose strong with the Force. 13 years later, that boy grows up to be fun loving, easy going, young Jedi, whose only friend is Ahsoka Tano and dreams of becoming a Jedi Knight who will bring peace to the galaxy, which he promised on Qui Gon's grave. Thomas Asakura rulez!
1. The Dreamer

Asakura Chronicles

It was a rainy night on Coursant. Qui Gon was sleeping on the apartment couch while Obi Wan was reading a book he checked out of the Jedi Temple Library. Suddenly, Qui Gon immediately got off the couch and on his feet. Surprised and worried "What's wrong Master?" Obi Wan asked. "I...I felt a great change in the Force" Qui Gon said. He then ran out of the apartment and into the hallways. "Master, wait! What's wrong?" Obi Wan said, as he chased him all the way to the entrance to the apartment. "Master, pant what's pant wrong?" "Obi Wan, behind that door is someone far more powerful than the both of us put together" finally said Qui Gon. "Is it someone we know?" "No. But whoever or whatever it is, it's dangerous" Qui Gon grabbed his light saber from his waist. "Prepare yourself Obi Wan" "Yes, Master" Obi Wan replied, grabbing for his light saber. They both charged out the door and ignited their light sabers, but they then realized no one was there. Just a city the size of a planet getting poured by rain as its lights shine in the night. They then heard a whimpering noise and started looking from left to right to right to left, but still nothing. Qui Gon then looked down and saw a little baby at the top staircase to the apartment building. Deactivating his light saber, he then picked up the baby and looked at it with a confused look on his face. _"This is where that enormous power surge the Force has led me to? How strange..." He thought._ Then Qui Gon saw something that gave him a chill down his spine. The baby's eye color turned yellow and the iris took the shape of a pin, as if it were eyes of a dragon. "No...impossible!" Qui Gon muttered to himself. "Master, is there something wrong?" Obi Wan asked. Qui Gon then turned around to see his padawan whose surprised to see his Master smiling. "This boy is strong with the Force. Very strong"

13 years later

"YAAAA-HOOOOO!" the boy cried out, riding through Courscant traffic on his hover board. "I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so dead! (And after a few more "I'm so dead'") I AM SO DEAD!" Over the horizon, the boy saw the Jedi Temple as he headed straight towards its direction. "Yes! Jedi Temple straight ahead!" the boy said to himself. But as he lowered his hover board to make a landing, he appears to be having trouble slowing down. Why? Well this is just a guess but he probably forgot to fix the brakes. "Aww, don't tell me I forgot to fix the brakes!" (What a shocker) As he panic'd, he lifted the hover board to higher air, without realizing it. He then jumps off the board, watches it speed towards the temple walls, seeing it smashed into a hundred pieces. "Well, that was a close one" Then realized he was in mid air. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" As the boy was about to meet his end by slamming into the Jedi Temple pavement, (OH NO! SOMEBODY! Save the pavement!) he felt like he was floating. When he opened his eyes, everything was surrounded by giant white blur. Then, a tall shadow appeared and more shadows appeared except these shadows were smaller than the first one. "Good to see you again Tom" said the taller shadow, in a familiar voice. The boy squinted his eyes and smiled. "What's up old man Kenobi?" When the blur started to fade, the taller shadow started to look like Obi Wan Kenobi and the smaller shadows also started to look like kids around the boy's age, younglings in fact. "Late again are we?" said Obi Wan. "Ahh-eheheh, you could say that. Umm... could you... put me down, please?" Gently, the Jedi Master used the Force to lay the boy on the floor, while he took off his hover board helmet. The boy had clear skin, dark brown hair, clear blue eyes and wore a sleeveless black jacket and black pants. On his jacket was an orange fabric that was connected to the collar to the end of the sleeves, to the zipper line, all the way down to the hem. And on his pants another orange fabric was also connected to the waist line, down to the end of the pants legs. "So, what'cha been up to Kenobi?" said the boy. "Shouldn't you be in a hurry?" Then Anakin's voice came in. "Master, we need to head up to Christopsis for battle in like an hour!" Obi Wan's head turns towards his former padawan. "Shouldn't _you_ be in a hurry?" said the boy. "Alright, I get it. Today is a busy day for the _both_ of us. Good luck in the padawan trials today" said Obi Wan. "Go get those tinnies for me will ya?" "I'll do my best" replied Obi Wan as he headed towards Anakin. "Hey Obi Wan! I still haven't forgot that promise to Old Man Jinn!" the boy said out loud as he ran towards the temple. "Who was that?" asked Anakin. Obi Wan smiled and said " A dreamer Anakin. A dreamer named Thomas Asakura"

To be continued


	2. Our own family

Asakura Chronicles

"You never learn do you Asakura?" sneered one of the younglings. "You could've killed yourself back there, not like _we're_ complaning" said another youngling, as a group of young Jedi surrounded them. "Well, excuse me for trying to get here on time" responded Tom. "Why don't you spare us the humiliation and _don't_ come to the padawan" said one of the younglings. "And miss out the chance of proving you guys wrong? Ha! Not. A. Chance!" "There you go again! Making promises you can't keep!" said another youngling. Tom then smirked. "Heh! Okay then. Here's some promises I'll be keeping from now on. I _will_ pass the trials. I _will_ become a padawan. And I _will_ become a Knight. A knight that everyone can depend on, so people won't ignore or disrespect me but treat me like I'm someone! Someone important!" He then showed a fist and turned it into a thumbs up. "I never, _ever_ go back on my word and I'll never give up! I'll show all of you" Then all the younglings started to laugh and point at him. "Ha! Yeah! And I'm a Wookie" "Yeah! That's about as true like that Qui Gon actually liked you!" Tom's eyes started widen and lost his smile. "The only reason he _acted_ as if he cared about you is because he felt sorry for you!" said one of the younglings. His face started to tighten with anger. "I mean who wouldn't feel sorry for you! You got no friends, no likes you, even the Masters think your a total a creep!" said the other youngling. Now he starts tightning his jaw and turns his thumbs up to a fist. "Maybe Qui Gon died because he let himself get killed. Why? Because he couldn't take another day cleaning up after your messes, you mess" "Is that what everyone thinks?" Tom finally said. "It might as well be. So?" the youngling responded. Tom took a deep breath and said: "Well here's what I _think_... I could care less of what _you_ think! After all, I'll make it all up... He then turns around and starts walking away from the group of younglings and finishes his sentence with this: "...after I become a Knight!" "Well then, maybe I was wrong about Qui Gon's death. I think in the end... he was crazy!" When that youngling said those words, Tom immediately vanished. "Wh-where'd he go?" said one of the younglings. After a few seconds, Tom reappeared in front of the three insulting younglings and after a few seconds later, the youngling was on the floor in pain and then Tom disappeared. "He punched me in the gut!" "Where is he?!" said one of the younglings. He then reappeared next to the temple walls of the hallway. "There he is!"yelled out one of the younglings as he charged towards Tom. But as he got close to him, Tom disappeared and reappeared behind his opponent and whacked him behind his head, having the front of the youngling's head impacted the walls, knocking him unconscious and disappeared and reappeared in front of the last youngling, grabs his robe and lifts him up a wall and has a bleeding clenched fist (from clenching so hard) in front of the terrified youngling's face. "Wha-what are you doing?" "Take that back" said Tom. "What?" "I _said_ take...that...BACK!" The youngling gave a calm smile. "What's the matter, can't take the truth?" Memories of Tom's past comes back to him. Memories of him being called monster,freak,creep. Memories of mothers telling their children to stay away from him and that he's dangerous. He even remembers someone said to him "Freak! Why don't you die!?" Memories of people staring at him with faces that said "I hate you!" and he remembers how much he _hated_ them, that is until he met Qui Gon. "YOU... DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" Tom screamed as his fist rockets towards the terrified younglings face. But then a hand which was not as big as Tom's grabs his arm, stopping the fist's impact. When Tom turns his to see who it was, he sees a Togruta girl who was about Tom's age. "A-Ahsoka?"

The Togruta youngling gave a long sigh. "Having another fit Tom?" He then showed a disappointed look on his face. "Stay out of this Ahsoka. Let go of my arm and walk away" "Hmm, I wonder how Master Qui Gon would've acted in the very same situation your in?" Ahsoka said as she removes her hand from his arm and whispered "You know the answer" When he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and when he opened his eyes, he had his fist charged not at the youngling, but at a the temple wall, let go of the youngling and walked away from the group. "Well that could've gone better" Ahsoka said to herself. "What the heck is your problem Tano?" "Yeah, we could've gotten rid of him and out of our lives!" "We all know you want to get rid of 'cause he gets you into so much trouble" said the younglings. She then turns around toward them with an angry look. "You wanna know why I care about him? Because 1: he's nice to me 2: he doesn't treat me like a innocent little girl and 3:he's always looking out for me! You know, you guys should be a shame of yourselves! You shouldn't even come to padawan trials because Tom has skills that you don't!" "And what would that be? The skills of being a failure?" one of the younglings joked. "Skills as a fighter...(she mumbled after that but) and as a actual person" said Ahsoka, as she starts looking for Tom. "Oh, I get it now" "Get what?" said one of the younglings. As the youngling started to grin, he started singing: "Tom and Ahsoka sitting in a tree...!" and then the entire group finished the song. "...K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" As the younglings continued to laugh, Ahsoka starts to flashback on the day she Tom, while she searches for him. _"Hey... are you okay?" a young boy asked, looking at the young Togurta girl, who is barely conscious. "Hold on! I'll get Master Plo! Master Plo! Hurry! I need help over here!" (Two hours later) "Thank you" The Togurta girl said, lying on the bed. "It was no problem! Really!" The boy said. "You should be lucky that Asakura found you or else you would've died from starvation" said an old Kel Dor Jedi. "I am Plo Koon and you must be Ahsoka Tano. We were looking for you to stay with us at the Jedi Temple on Courscant to help you train your abilities. When your there, you will be able to obtain a purpose" Plo said. "I... I don't know. I really don't know what it's like outside my own home" Ahsoka replied nervously. "It's okay! There's lots of other kids there that are just like us. We're kind of like a family! Wouldn't that be awesome, having your own family?" (A few years later) "Why? Why do you let them pick on you Tom?" Ahsoka asked, now in Jedi robes and looking at Tom with a black eye. "Well, what's the point in getting angry at them? It's not going to change anything" Tom replied. "Ugh! That's it! I've decided!" "Decided what?" Tom asked. "Why I want to be Jedi! So I can protect my family I made in the Jedi Temple and so that no one that I know will cry! By the way... what's the reason why you became a Jedi Tom?" Ahsoka asked. "Me? Well... promise me that you won't laugh okay?" "Of course!" "Well... I wanna become a Knight that everyone can depend on and create a galaxy with no wars so that no one can suffered what I endured" _"_That's why" Ahsoka thought to herself "That's why I always helped Tom, no matter how small it was. I wanted to protect to protect him so he can make his dream come true. So he won't ever have to cry!"_

"Hey! Hey, wait up!" Ahsoka yelled out, catching up to Tom. "Oh! Sorry Ahsoka. I didn't hear you. I had a lot on my mind" Finally caught up to him and catching her breath: "I heard 'pant' what they said 'pant' about Qui Gon. 'pant' Totally uncalled for!" said Ahsoka, exhausted. "So _why_ did you stop me from turning that guy's face into submission?" "_Because _today is the padawan trials! And if you want to become a _knight_, you to graduate from a padawan and in order to _that_, you must blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah... (He's trying to ignore Ahsoka's speech on Jedi graduation while trying to pretend he understands what's she saying. So far, its working out great. Wish I could do that) ... from a _youngling_" She finally stops. "If the Masters saw what you did to those three, you would've got zero chance of graduating" "I guess, but still it would be worth it to see that guy pee his pants. Kinda of funny wouldn't you agree" "No, it wouldn't be worth it" "But?" "But it would've been funny to see" Ahsoka chuckled. "What would've been funny?" said old, mysterious voice. The two turned around and see a Kel Dor Jedi behind them. "Oh Master Plo" Ahsoka said, as she bows to him "Towcoeya Master" "Towcoeya, little Soka" Plo replied. He then turns to Tom. "Hello, young Asakura" he said's in a low pitch voice. "Oh,uhh, hel-I mean, Towcoeya Master" Tom replied as he bow his head. Both Ahsoka and Plo Koon were surprised because Tom barely showed that type respect to anyone except Qui Gon. "Wow, I didn't know Tom could actually show respect to others, especially to Master Plo. Maybe he can change from experience" Ahsoka thought to herself. "Good. He's finally grasped discipline" Plo thought to himself as well. As he raised his head, Tom then said: "So what's up P.K.?" as he gave him a thumbs up and a smile. "Or maybe not" Ahsoka thought with a sigh. "Still giving nicknames I see" "I thought you weren't comfy with "Plo Cool!" so I changed it" "Hmm, yes well, I came to inform you that the all younglings are at the training room for the padawan trials" Both Tom and Ahsoka gasped. "Oh man, we totally lost track of time!" "See ya P.K.!" said Tom as he rushed into the hallways (Tom) (_Ahsoka_) "_Tom, his name is Plo Koon!_" "P.K.!" "_Plo Koon_!" "P.K.!" "_Plo Koon_!" "P.K.!" "_Plo Koon_!" "Plo Koon!" "_P.K...darn it_!" "Hahahaha! You make it to easy Ahsoka!" "Hey! Wait for me! I'm still exhausted from catching up with you from before!" said Ahsoka as they run in the halls. "They sure have grown" said Plo. "They have, indeed" said a strange but familiar voice. Walking up right next to Plo was Master Yoda, walking steadily on his cane. "But I worry what's going to happen next, especially for the boy" said Plo. "Master Yoda, what do you think what holds in the future for Asakura?" "Impossible to tell, the future is" Yoda responded. "But faith we must have, for Asakura's sake, like Qui Gon had faith in him" "If the Chosen One were to fail, then I guess that boy could be our only hope" Plo responded. "But in order to do that, he must learn how to control "him" and master the Asakura clan's abilities. And if he fails, it would mean another disaster like what happened at Qui Gon's funeral" A shiver went down Plo's spine. "The look on that boy's face, that laughter and the chaos that followed with it, but worst of all... him realizing the power of "him" and transforming into...into..." Master Yoda stopped him. "Bring back the past, we must not Master Plo" "I know" Yoda then turned his head at the two younglings still running in the halls, "We must prepare for the future, for now" said Yoda "For Asakura's sake, especially"


	3. The Trials

Asakura Chronicles

"Okay, is everyone here?" said Shaak Ti, looking at the holographic check board with a list of younglings, while group of them wait for their Master.

"When I call up your name, say "here". Syrus?" "Here!" "Bastion?" "Here!" "Alexis?" "Here!" "Tom?" There was a long silence. Shaak Ti said his

name again. "Tom? Thomas Asakura?" Another long silence. "Has anyone seen Thomas Asakura? He did arrive here didn't he?" In the group, a

youngling (the _insulting_ youngling) started whispering to the one next to him. "Hey, maybe Asakura finally got the message" "Yeah, took him long

enough" another youngling. Then, Shaak Ti noticed something else was missing. "And Ahsoka Tano?" A few of the younglings gasped in disbelief.

"Ahsoka would never miss something important as this" a youngling whispered "Maybe she knew that Tom would miss the exam, she miss it out as

well" said another one. "Well, those two did seem nice together" another youngling replied. Just then, Tom and Ahsoka ran inside the room, panting

and exhausted. "Sorry were late S.T." Tom said, still trying to breathe "Tom, her name is Shaak Ti" Ahsoka said, as ran toward the group of younglings.

"Sorry we're late Master Shaak Ti. We lost track of time" said Ahsoka, while some younglings with relief on their faces (mostly for Ahsoka) and some

with annoyance on their's (mostly for Tom). "Ah good, Asakura and Tano has checked in" said Shaak Ti, crossing off Asakura, Tom and Tano, Ahsoka on

the check board. She then gives a nod to a clone trooper on the balcony, where the controls are. The trooper pushes a buttons and then the rooms

appearance started to change. A couple of test battle droids came out of the floor while some blaster cannons popped out of the walls. Then tower like

cubes with droids carrying blaster cannons on top of them and on the tallest tower was a test dummy wearing clone trooper armor. "For the graduation

exam, you must use all that you learned during your training to evade the droids, climb on the tallest tower and rescue the captured trooper. All

blaster's the droids carry are set to stun and you will be graded on your progress" explained Shaak Ti. "Wait but Master, won't we need our light

sabers to defend ourselves against the droids, stun or not?" "You won't be needing your light sabers. I told you, for this exam, you must use all that

you learned during your training. Remember, the greatest weapon that's been given to you isn't a blaster or a light saber but in here" Shaak Ti replied,

pointing at her head. "Yeah, plus it makes it kinda interesting, right S.T." said Tom with a chuckle. Shaak Ti smirked and turned her head at the rest of

the younglings. "You guys have 30 second start. And if I were you guys, I use those seconds to find a good hiding spot. Now then, any questions? (Can

I use the bathroom?) Then scatter!" The younglings ran across the arena, getting into position. "The 30 seconds are up. Activate the droids and begin

exam!" "Yes sir!" the clone replied as he pushes a few buttons. The Padawan trials were about to begin!

"Begin the trials" said Shaak Ti. As the clone trooper started pressing buttons, the droids and cannons started shooting and after 10 minutes, almost

half of the group of younglings was shot (or in this case, "stunned down") "Whoa! Were suppose to dodge all of that?!" said Ahsoka in bewilderment,

seeing blaster shots being shot out everywhere in rapid fire. "C'mon Ahsoka. We need to get moving or we'll end up like they did" said Tom pointing at

some younglings who got stunned because they didn't make their move. So Ahsoka nodded and they charged into battle, dodging bullets with ease,

seeing younglings getting stunned by the blast shots and they headed to a cube wall to take a short break and plan their next move. "Okay, were

almost half way there and we should be close enough to the droids for close range attack, so how about you..." "Tom?" Ahsoka interrupted him

"Yeah?" "Maybe we should help them" said Ahsoka, pointing at the stunned younglings. "C'mon Ahsoka. We need to concentrate on the battle ahead"

said Tom "But they look hurt!" Ahsoka begged. "Ahsoka, we don't have time for..." Tom said. "Please! For me?" Ahsoka begged again. Tom gave a long

sigh. "Fine! But if we get stunned because we helped those guys, I'm never talking to again" Tom replied. Right after Ahsoka smiled, the two charged

into battle, went into the different direction and grabbed the nearest youngling they could grab, went all the back to beginning where the exam started

and left them next to a cube like wall. They then went to the next youngling and the next one and the next one. "Well that looks like everyone" said

Ahsoka, sounded exhausted and looking at huge group of younglings. "Yeah, it seems so" replied Tom, also exhausted. "Now then, on to padawan

hood!"

The two Jedi charged at the droids while dodging the blasts and as they got close enough, they two split up and hid behind two different towers. Tom

then started climbing the tower he was hiding behind, jumps off it and Hi Jump Kicks its head off. Meanwhile, Ahsoka charges at a droid and knocks its

balance by kicking its legs and smashes its head with its blaster. As they continued on with the exam, Shaak Ti continues to observe the battle in the

balcony. "How are they doing so far? Master Yoda wants a update on the trials so far" said Plo, entering the balcony. "Well, I think its best that I told

you the bad news first" She replied. "Why's that?" He replied. "You'll find out once I tell you the good news" replied Shaak Ti. "Most of the younglings

are already stunned. Only two remain. So, do you want to the good news?" She asked again. "Something good would be nice to here, I suppose" Plo

said. Shaak Ti presses a button next to a mini screen which activates it, giving it a visual of Tom and Ahsoka on the battlefield. "The two remaining

younglings... they are your Ahsoka and Qui Gon's very own Asakura" Shaak Ti announced. "Oh, they made it this far?" said Plo, sounded surprised.

"Ahsoka is a surprise, but I expected no less from Asakura" "Agreed. Tom has been secretly trained in the Force-enchanted hand to hand combat Jedi

arts by Master Windu, giving him skills as a swordsman and as a master in hand to hand combat, giving him great speed and stamina" "Yes, he would

make a great addition on the front lines of future battles in the Clone War. He just might pass this" "Well, I'm afraid that's where I come to disappoint

you, Master Shaak Ti. See, the second reason why I'm here is to tell you this..." Plo started whispering in Shaak Ti's ear and when he pulled back from

her ear, Shaak Ti's face started to saddened. "I see, that's too bad. He had potential and spirit, something we need during these dark times" "It's all

for a good cause Master. It's all for a good cause"


	4. Don't you trust me?

Asakura Chronicles

As Tom and Ahsoka finishes off the last droid they see, a Commando Test Droid with a machine blaster on the towers started shooting at them, making them hide behind separate towers, which feels like its been hours.

"Ahh! C'mon, when is this droid gonna run out of ammo?!" Tom thought to himself.

"If it weren't for that machine blaster, I knock that droid' head off and shoved it right up its... wait a minute!" Tom's head turned left to right to find Ahsoka, so he can tell her his master plan.

He got glimpse of her. She was across from him, about two or three towers ahead of him. "Ahsoka, can you here me?" Tom using the Force to use telepathy to contact Ahsoka.

"I hear you Tom!" Ahsoka responded telepathically

"Good! Try to look at my direction, I've got a plan!"

"Why can't tell me right now?"

"Because the racket our friend is making is giving me hard time concentrating! I can barely hear myself think!"

"Oh, okay"

As Ahsoka started to look at Tom's direction, he started giving out hand signals, telling her his plan. As he finished signaling her, Ahsoka went back using telepathy to talk Tom or in other words, argue with him

"But that's dangerous! That'll get us both killed!" She replied angrly

"Don't worry! I've went through this plan several times in my head! It'll work!" Tom said

"But-!"

"Ahsoka!"

"But still-!"

"Ahsoka, don't you trust me?"

Ahsoka started to frown and saw Plo on the balcony and then started to remember her first day as a youngling.

_"I can't wait Master! I'll make you proud!"_ said a younger Ahsoka.

_"Yes I know you will young one"_ said Plo. "_But keep this in mind, Ahsoka. In order to expand your potential and become a great influence as a Jedi, you need learn how to trust others in battle" _

_"But Master, I already know that! I mean, I already trust you!"_

"And if I can trust Master Plo, then I can totally trust Tom!" Ahsoka thought to herself, as she nodd's her head toward Tom, telling him that the plan was on!

Tom went into the battlefield and yelled out: "Hey clanker! Over here!"

While he has distracting the droid and barely hanging onto dear life from having his entire body going numb, Ahsoka began climbing the tower she was hiding behind and started jumping to the next tower to the next until she was on a tower that was a little far away from the tower the attacking droid was on.

_"Okay Tom, I'm in position!"_ said Ahsoka, using the Force to use telepathy to contact Tom, while hiding behind a tower.

_"Great! Know then... how do I get Ahsoka to that droid without getting zapped?" Tom asked himself_

_"What?! You said you thought this through?!" _

_"Oh, your still here Ahsoka?" _

_"Tooooommmmmm!" _

_"I'm thinking! I'm thinking! Great, just great! Ahsoka is a sitting duck, there's a droid that won't let up and... ugh! And this pounding won't go away!"_

Tom now on his knees and his hands on his head and his eyes shut tight, screaming in pain from the headaches. But then, when the poundings started to fade, he started to feel a weird sensation and his eyes seemed different as well. His eye color was yellow and the circle of the middle of the eye took the shape of a pin, as if his eyes were from a dragon.

"Whoa... I feel weird but... good!" Tom said to himself, feeling a overwhelmed by power.

_"Tom, anytime now!"_ said Ahsoka.

Now ready as ever, Tom charged into battle but sees something different. He can see the directions of the droids bullets are going and where they will land, making it easy to see a pattern so he can dodge them, now thanks to his enhanced speed.

"What? He wasn't this fast a minute ago! In fact, he was never this fast during training!" said Shaak Ti in amazement.

"It must be the Asakura clan's bloodline kicking in and possibly "_him"_ said Plo.

"We must record this so Master Yoda and Master Windu for future updates for Project Asakura" Plo said to the clone trooper

"I'm already on it!" The clone replied

(Meanwhile, back in the training room)"Wow! This is...incredible! Okay back to the plan!" Tom then spots a dropped blaster and picks it up and points at the droid.

"This has to be perfect!" He shot at the floor, making the blast go several different directions, then made an impact on the droid.

"Now Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka then jumps off the tower as high as she could, Tom then used the Force to carry her and spin her toward the droid, landing a kick and knocked its head off.

"Yes!" cried out Ahsoka.

Tom then ran towards the tallest tower where the test dummy is, climbs it to the top and grabs it, raising it above his head.

"Yeah! Woohohohohooo! We did it! We did it! We did it! Hey, Old man Jinn! I'm finally keeping up my promise!" cheered Tom as he did his little dance.

Meanwhile, back at the balcony, Plo sadly mumbles "If only that were true Asakura. If only that were true"


	5. A promise of a life time

Asakura Chronicles

"Yeah! We actually did it! Tom, we actually did it!" cried out Ahsoka, as Tom climbed down the tower.

"Told ya my plan worked!" replied Tom, who then received a hug from Ahsoka.

"I never doubted you for a second" She happily replied

"Really?"

"Okay I doubted for maybe a second"

"Maybe?"

"Okay! I doubted you! But who cares?! We passed"

"Yeah haha! Your probably right!" said Tom, receiving another a hug.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything, are we?" said Plo Koon, as he and Shaak Ti walk towards the two.

"Haha! See P.K.! S.T.! Told ya we make it!" said Tom as he grins and give a thumbs up.

"_I hate to break this boy's spirit, but..."_ Shaak Ti thought to herself, trying very hard not to frown.

"Well this time I have to tell that your wrong about one thing Asakura. One of you won't be graduating. Because...Thomas Asakura... you fail"

At that moment, Tom lay down his for thumbs up and his smile opened into disbelief.

"Wha.. wait! Why Tom?!" asked Ahsoka.

Shaak Ti then gave her serious stare. "You should know Ahsoka. He risked your life and left you for dead"

"But...!"

"Those who break the rules are considered scum but... those who abandon their comrades are even worse than scum! For example..." Shaak Ti pointed at the tower the previous droid Ahsoka destroyed was on.

"He used the Force to throw you at the enemy and made stand their where the enemy could have shot you!"

"But he didn't mean to! Master Plo, tell her!" Ahsoka pleaded

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, but what Master Shaak Ti says is quite truthful" Plo replied

"But I went with his plan because I trust him and he trusts me! If anyone deserves to graduate its Tom!" Ahsoka said and continued

"Look, I'll admit what did was risky but he could still make a great Jedi! He's smart, has great leadership skills, a good pilot and a great light saber swordsman!"

"Ahsoka that's enough!" Plo interrupted.

"No! If Tom doesn't become a padawan, than I won't either! None of you understand how...!" Tom stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Please Ahsoka. Please stop protecting me"

As Tom stopped Ahsoka's arguing, the room felt silent for awhile.

Then, Ahsoka finally spoke to him. "But Tom... Don't you want to become a Knight? To pass? To bring peace to the galaxy? Wasn't that what you promised Qui Gon?" said Ahsoka.

"_How could I forget Ahsoka?"_ Tom thought to himself as he remembers _that day_.

_(Flashback) Qui Gon and Obi Wan were returning from another mission and was headed to the Jedi Temple until... _

_"Master Qui Gon! Master Qui Gon! Master Qui Gon!" said a young boy cried (This is Tom 10 years ago, so he's basically three yrs old in this flashback) _

_"Ah! Tom!" said Qui Gon bending down and opened his arms, receiving a hug from the little boy. _

_"Hey Master, you promised that we can play when you returned, can we?" _

_"I'm sorry Tom but me and Obi Wan need to report back to the council about our assignment and get another one" _

_"Awwwww! But you promised!" _

_"Being a Jedi Master isn't what its cracked up to be Tom. It comes with great responsibility, I told you remember?" _

_"Meanie!" Tom pouted, as he crossed his arms and Qui Gon chuckled. _

_"Master, if its alright, I can file the report and give you the details on our next mission while you hang out with Tom" said Obi Wan, as Tom's face started to lit up. _

_"That's quite generous of you Obi Wan, what are you up to?" said Qui Gon, looking up at his padawan, while Obi Wan bends down next to his ear and whispered: _

_"He's going to keep following us and asks us "Are you done yet?" over and over again. And he'll probably sneak on the ship we'll be using for the next mission we'll be going on like the last couple of times he has" _

_"Hmm, good point" _

_"Thank you Obi Wan!" _

_"Alright, you two have fun!" said Obi Wan, walking towards the temple. _

_After hours of playing with the little boy, Qui Gon then relax's on his back, looking at the clouds and looking quite puzzled. _

_"Master?" _

_"Hm?" _

_"You look like your confused with somethin'" _

_"Well I can tell you this for certain. Something has crossed my mind" _

_"What is it?" _

_"The things I have seen across the galaxy and one thing is certain...,hate, anger and fear" _

_"Huh? What do you mean?" Tom asked. _

_"I've once told myself "Once you have been hurt, you learn what it means to hate. If you hurt another, you become hated, also you will feel guilt in the end. But it is because one understands pain that generosity toward others become second nature. Then you start to mature because you experience pain... I'm sorry Tom not making sense, am I?" _

_"Hmm, well ummm... I think get what your saying. I think there is a shorter answer for that too" _

_"Oh! And what would that be?" asked Qui Gon. _

_"Well, this is just a guess but I think the answer... is peace! No one really knows what exactly peace is and when people try to find it, in the end there is all this hate and anger and fear, like its some kinda curse!" _

_"Hmm, I see! A curse you say?" _

_"Yeah! But don't you worry Master, because once I become a Knight, I will break the curse one day and if there is such a thing as peace, I'll find it! Also, I think finding peace has somethin' to do with believing and having faith in yourself!" _

_"You think huh? Hahahahahah!" Qui Gon said as he laughed. _

_"What's so funny? Was my guess really that bad?" asked Tom. Qui Gon stopped laughing and patted him on the head. _

_"I think your guess is probably the best response I've heard from anyone else yet" _

_"Really?!" _

_"Yes, in fact, until you find peace, you will be known as... The Hero with No Fear" _

_"You got it Master! Its a promise! Also, I think the title "Hero with No Fear" has a nice ring to it, don'tcha ya think?" _

_Qui Gon went back to laughing. "Your a funny little one" _

_"Am I?" said Tom as he grins. _

_"Master!" said Obi Wan, running toward the two. _

_"Ah! Obi Wan, did you get our next assignment?" _

_"Yes, the Trade Federation has a blockade around Naboo and were suppose to go their as ambassadors so we could talk them out into freeing Naboo. If not, we need to somehow get to Naboo and rescue Queen Amidala and get her back to Courscant" _

_"I see, a rescue mission" _

_"Yes, also Tom, Master Yoda said the younglings have gathered for a youngling assignment" _

_"Okay! See you guys later. Hey Obi Wan, I think your growing a beard over there" said Tom, pointing at his chin and upper lip. _

_"Oh! I guess I am" said Obi Wan as he chuckled. "Well good luck you two!" "You too Tom!"_

_Right after returning from the youngling assignment with the other younglings, Tom started asking people in the temple if they saw Qui Gon but has been told that he was here the other day but had to return to Naboo with Queen Amidala to fight the Trade Federation and its blockade to free her people. After waiting for sometime, Tom spots a ship that looks like it came from Naboo and saw where it land. _

_"Maybe Qui Gon is on that ship" the boy thought as he ran where the ship landed. _

_When he arrived at the landing bay and saw the people get off the ship, he then spots Obi Wan and walking beside him is a boy with blonde hair whose a bit older than Tom. _

_"Hey Obi Wan, where's Qui Gon?" he asked. _

_Obi Wan's face saddened, ignoring his question and said: "C'mon Anakin" _

_"Okay" Anakin responded. _

_Later that night, he saw a bright light at one of the buildings near the temple. As he got to the building, inside was Obi Wan, the boy which Obi Wan brought back with him and a large group jedi and people who look like they came from Naboo. All of them had depression and sadness in their eyes. In the middle of the room was Qui Gon's dead body being cremated. No one notice him except a few Jedi Masters. _

_A few days during the day, Tom was visiting Qui Gon grave in the Jedi cemetery. _

_Tom said this while sobbing "Old Man Jinn... I... I don't know what "sob" to do any "sob" more" said Tom, trying to hold back tears and giving a thumbs up. "But I do know "sob" know this! I know my true goal in life is. I want... I want to become a Knight so powerful that everyone can depend on me and find peace in this war torn galaxy of ours so everyone, even the Sith, will live happy and free from hate, anger and fear. Even from pain itself! I will become... I will become... both you and the Jedi's very own Hero with no Fear because that promise, that title, that dream! I... will never go back on my word and I'll never ever go back on my word! That's my... our way of the Jedi!" _

_Ever since then, Tom struggled so he could become the Knight that Qui Gon visioned, just like he promised him. Taking unnecessary shortcuts to become stronger, going through the name callings, taunts, threats, isolation, the pain, so he could become "The Hero with No Fear" and break the curse and bring peace to the is the promise of a life time!_

(Back to our story) "Ahsoka, I thank you for supporting me in every way during our time together, training together. But I will not let you suffer for my mistakes!" Tom said

"But Tom...!" Ahsoka said.

Tom then grinned and chuckled. "Hmm, I wonder what Qui Gon would do in the very situation _your_ in" Tom repeating what Ahsoka said to him before the exam.

"_Besides,_ I can always try next year! I'll be out before you know it!" Tom said as he gave her a thumbs up and grinned, however Shaak Ti eyes deepened with regret and Plo started to lower his voice as he said:

"That won't be necessary Asakura" Plo said

"Huh? Why not?" He asked

Plo then turned to Shaak Ti as she said this: "Because... Asakura... _you_ will never pass from the youngling exam. Therefore, you are forbidden to become a padawan. And never to leave Courscant or the Jedi Temple! Ever again!"


	6. What am I suppose to do now?

Asakura Chronicles

"_Ever again...! Ever again...! Ever again...!"_ Shaak Ti's words repeated themselves over and over inside Tom's head and continues even when he left the training room, haunting him as he stares at the wall above him with a blank look on his face while he lays on the bed. During Tom's stare down, he missed the Youngling Congratulation Ceremony. _Ahsoka's Congratulation Ceremony_.

_"Ahsoka I... I should have stand up to myself back there and let you... NO! If I'd let you defend for me then you would've meet the same fate I took or wait... Uggghhh!"_ Tom then gets up and screams while he throws a pillow at the wall and goes back on his bed, curled into a ball.

_"Gah! I don't know what I should think or feel! I don't know if I should be happy for Ahsoka or mad at the Masters or mad at myself for... Arrrrgghhh! I don't know what to believe! I don't know what to do anymore!"_

Then Ahsoka's words came back to him "_I wonder what Qui Gon would've done in the very situation your in"_

"Qui Gon... I don't know what to do. I just don't know" he muttered.

He then got up and exited his room, walking in the halls for some time. When he reaches the landing platforms, he spots Ahsoka and Plo with her, seeing her goodbye.

"You will meet your Master, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, on Christopthisis. He will accompanied by Council member Obi Wan Kenobi. Make sure you pay close attention to both of them, especially Skywalker" Plo told her

"Yes Master" Ahsoka responded with sadness in her voice.

"Ahsoka, what happened to Asakura had to be done. His mischievous ways would've brought disaster on the battlefield and his arrogance would've led him to a early death"

"I guess your right"

"Also, you must forget Asakura. Forget about him, erase him, like he never existed"

"What?! Why?!"

"I saw some of Asakura arrogance inside of you when you spoke against us at the exam. It wouldn't do you much good with your new Master" "I understand but...!" "Ahsoka! Don't just do this for me or you. as well for the people of Shili"

"Alright Master. I understand"

"Take care, Padawan Tano"

"Thank you Master. Thank you for everything you've done"

As she gets on the ship and turns around to wave Plo goodbye, she mutters "I'm sorry Tom"

When the ship took lift off, Tom continues walking straight in the halls, with tears running down his face.

After walking some more, Tom reaches at the entrance of the Jedi Temple cemetery and walks over toward Qui Gon's grave

"Qui Gon... I'm so sorry. I tried so hard to have faith in my way of the Jedi and I failed" he said, failing in holding back a stream of tears.

"And I'll probably never get the chance of becoming the Jedi that you envisioned of me and fulfilling your vision of peace. So I beg for your wisdom and forgiveness to answer this to me, what am I suppose to do now?"

It was silent.

"Please Master! What am I suppose to do now?"

Again there was silence. There was no sound, no noise. There was no answer.

"**WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO NOW...!"**

Just then, a dart was shot at back of his neck, giving him a woozy and dizzy feeling, making him unconscious. Hiding behind the shadows were three clone troopers.

"Go get the kid! I'll report back to General Koon"

"Yes sir!" The two clones grabbed Tom's unconscious body, the other one start talking on his comlink.

"General, it's been done sir"

"Good, take the boy and take him to the cell at the secret holding facility. Make sure that Project Asakura never sees the light of day again"


	7. Attack of the Imposters

Asakura Chronicles

Two years later...

"Hurry up Ahsoka" Anakin called to his padawan, whose running in the halls of the Jedi Temple.

"Sorry Master. I was to busy studying all night that I didn't get any sleep. So... why are we headed to the Jedi War Room?" She asked, catching up to her master.

"We're going discuss with the Jedi Council about the unexplained murders that been happening recently" He explained.

"The ones that are being blamed on the Jedi?" She asked.

"Is there anything else that almost the entire the council need to discuss besides that?"

"Guess not"

They finally arrived at the war room to see a group of Jedi, from padawan, knight, to master.

"Anakin, Ahsoka, glad you can make it" Obi Wan, greeting the two Jedi.

"Wow, almost everyone we know is here! Master Luminara, Master Mundi, Master Plo, even Barriss is here!" Ahsoka said.

"That just comes to show how serious the situation has become. C'mon. Let's join them so we can start this" Obi Wan replied, showing the two to the group while surround the holotable.

"Glad that you all came. We'll start discussing the recent events" Windu said, pressing a button which made a holographic image of a male Zygerrian sitting next to a table which he was handcuffed to.

"This man you see in the image was Atai Molec, the prime minister of Zygerria who served under the late Queen Miraj Scintel. We were able to capture Atai a few months ago after the queen's death after trying to sell a selling captured Jedi to slavery by Jedi Master Saesee Tinn. But a week after his capture, we recorded this..." Windu pressed a button and the image began to move and Saesee then appeared in the image.

_"What do you want Jedi? I told you everything you need to know" Atai grumbled as Saesee got closer and unlocked his handcuffs. _

_"What? What is this? Are you...?" _

_The Zygerrian was interrupted when the Jedi grabbed him by the neck and pinned him down on the table, choking him to death. _

_"What? Wha.. what are you doing?! I told you everything you asked! P...pl...please! S...s...s...stop... __I... I beg...of you" He finally stops moving and dies. _

Windu then pressed the pause button on the the table. "The time this was taken was 19: 33: 51. At a different area but the same time, we have a recording of Master Tinn speaking to one of his clone officers. Here's another video of a similar incident. This was taken on Geonosis where Jedi Master Eeth Koff and his forces were sent to take care of the rest of the remaining Geonosian army. This occurred inside one of the Geonosian bases that were obtained after defeating the soldiers" Windu pressed the play button to start the next video as it appears on top of the holotable.

_"Everything is secured Commander" said a clone trooper, talking to his commanding officer in the hangar of the Geonosian base. _

_"Alright, let's go back to base and report to General Koth" The commander replied and looked at the comlink on his arm. _

_"This is Commander Stone. Everything in the hangar bay has been secured. We're pulling back... ... ... uhhh... guys? You're suppose to report back!" Stone ordered, yet no one answered on his com link. _

_"Respond! Is anyone listening?!" Still no response. _

_"Gah! Let's go! I swear if those guys are messing with me..." He stopped himself to see Eeth Koth to enter the hangar bay with a light saber in his hand. _

_"G-general Koth! We were just about to go back base to give a report. You never told us that you were coming..." Stone stopped his sentence when Eeth activated his light saber and started to get closer and closer to the clones. _

_"Uhhh... sir? What are you..." Stone stopped when Eeth's light saber ran him threw, killing him and attacked the rest of the clones. _

_"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!"_

_ Blam! Blam! _

_"General, why are you doing... uggghhhhhh!" _Windu paused the video with a button on the table.

"There were no survivors after that. Everyone in that base was killed, including Commander Stone" Windu said.

"The time this event had taken was 05: 09: 38 and at the base the Republic set up there at the same time, Master Koth was already speaking to the council. Finally, a more concerning image has happened on Courscant in the Galactic Senate Building. Master Aayla Secura and her troops were responsible for guarding Senator Aang, the official that represents Roonanda after receiving a series of threats on his life. He moved to Courscant for more protection until his life is out of harms way. He knew he was targeted but we never suspected... this" Windu again pressed the play button and holographic video of Senator Aang and his two personal Roonan bodyguards.

_"Senator, should you really be eating that much Jogan fruit cake?" one of Aang's bodyguards asked, seeing him carrying a plate full of his favorite desert. _

_"I can't help myself! When I'm this nervous, the only thing that calms me down is Jogan fruit cake!" He said as sits down on his apartment couch and starts eating. _

_"Sir, there's nothing to worry about! Your protected by the Jedi and a battalion of soldiers. I seriously anyone would get to you easily" said the other bodyguard. _

_"Yes, but haven't you heard the rumors?" Aang asked, worryingly with food in his mouth. _

_"Rumors? What rumors?" _

_"I've heard from whispers throughout the Senate that some of the Jedi Master's have been committing heinous crimes throughout and the Jedi Order is trying to cover it!" _

_"I don't believe it! Like you said they are just rumors! The Jedi would never..." _

_The bodyguard stopped himself when he hears the doors swing open to see Aayla Secura enter the room. _

_"Master Secura! Is there something wrong?" Aang asked. _

_But then, he gasped to see Aayla activated the light saber in hand. _

_"M-master Secura! What's going on?! Are we being under attack?!" Aang continue to ask._

_ Aayla then jumped in front of the Senator and stabs him with her blade. _

_"Wha-what are you...?" He asks her, only to see Aayla give a sinister looking grin and dies. _Windu pauses the video again and looks to the group of Jedi.

"Both Senator Aang and bodyguards were both killed that night. And now we must look at the time. This started at 15: 06: 39 and at that same time..."

BAM! "Okay! We get it!" Anakin yelled, pounding his fist to the holotable.

"We get that there's someone out their disguising themselves as Jedi and framing them for their crimes! You have this evidence, then why haven't you displayed them to the Chancellor?"

"We tried but the Supreme Chancellor said it's not enough evidence and he thinks we probably the video's to clear our names" Plo explained.

"For now we are on our own. We can't be sure if one of us is an imposter. But now we can't think of that. Here's what I'm proposing..." As Windu begins to explain, Shaak Ti gets called on her com link and separates herself from the group.

"Now's not a good time... wait! Slow down! Commander, what is going on down there?!... What?! But that's impossible!"

"What is impossible Master Ti?" Plo asked while everyone else starts to stare.

"I just got word from my commander. He and his troops are under attack!" Shaak Ti explained.

"What? By who?" Windu asked.

"That's the strange thing. He says that he and his men are being attacked... by Master Windu and Master Plo" Shaak Ti explained.

"What?! But their right here!" said Ahsoka, pointing at Windu and Plo.

"It must be the imposter's. Master Shaak Ti, where is there location?" Windu asked.

"District 5937500"

Windu was shocked to hear the location and then turns to Plo. "Master Plo, isn't that where..."

"Project Asakura is being held? I'm afraid so"

"Augh! Don't tell me their after him! Master Plo, let's introduce ourselves to these imposter's"

"Agreed"

"Wait! Master!" Obi Wan interrupted as he and Anakin walked towards them.

"Please, let us assist you. It be better if there were more witnesses" Obi Wan explained.

"Very well. Let's get moving. We're wasting time" Windu said.

"Ahsoka let's go" Anakin said, calling her padawan.

"Yes Master"

"Excuse me Master's. Can I ask you something?" Obi Wan asked, while riding on a speeder in Courscant traffic along with Anakin, Ahsoka, Windu, Plo, Rex, Cody and a couple other clone troopers.

"Yes, what is it Master Kenobi?" Plo said.

"You and Master Windu mentioned something called _Project Asakura. _But I never heard of it before"

"It's something me, Master Windu and Master Shaak Ti have been working the past 12 years. Nobody else in the council, besides Master Yoda knows about this" Plo explained.

"So what is it exactly? Some kind of new light saber?" Anakin asked.

"You'll find when we get there" Windu added.

"I guess so" Obi Wan replied, sounding worryingly.

"Something on your mind?" Anakin asked, catching up to Obi Wan on his speeder.

"Well, it's weird. I'm getting feeling that I heard the word Asakura from before but I can't remember when or where"

"We're here" Windu announced. They landed their speeders on a platform which there's nothing to look at except a giant hole in the middle and a small computer next to it which is attached on top of a pole.

"Someone's already inside. Quickly, everyone get..." Windu stopped himself when they all heard a loud _"vvvvvvvvmmmmmmmmm" _noise. A circle like platform rise up where the giant hole is and top of it was another Mace Windu and Plo Koon.

"What... the heck?" Anakin said, dumbfounded like everyone else is.

"Well, this is... an unusual outcome" Obi Wan added.

"Your one to talk. It's not like your looking at a reflection of yourself in a mirror. Windu said. The other Windu and Plo exited the circle and walked slowly towards the group.

"Stop! In the name of the Republic, identify yourselves!" Windu ordered.

_Windu 2 _and _Plo 2_ activated the light sabers in their hands and started to growl.

"Seems like their not in a talkative mood" Obi Wan said readying his light saber and getting into fighting position.

"That's fine. Neither was I" Anakin added, also readying light saber.

_Windu 2 _and_ Plo 2 _charged towards the two and Anakin and Obi Wan did the same. Anakin's blade collided with _Windu 2's _and Obi Wan's collided with _Plo 2's. _Next thing they know, they were having a stare down, while the look-a-likes growled at their opponents.

"My, my. You certainly have some backbone to support that sword stance. Word of advice to you though. Most Jedi don't growl at their enemies. Especially Master Plo" Obi Wan said to _Plo 2_, getting pushed back by him.

"Yeah, most Jedi except Master Windu. He has a real bad habit of it. Unless, your trying to get on his nerves which I tend to do..."

_Windu 2 _and _Plo 2_ vanished in front of Anakin and Obi Wan and reappeared behind them, ready to strike them down.

**CLASH!** Windu appeared behind Anakin and blocked his counterpart's attack and Plo did the same to protect Obi Wan.

"Don't let your guard down Skywalker. It's good to start a conversation but their's a place and a time for something like that" Windu said.

"I know. I was just trying to trick them into talking so that we might a clue on who they are and what they're up too. Y'know, the good old good cop, bad cop routine" Anakin replied.

"Don't even bother with that. They had the tenacity to disguise themselves as Jedi to commit crimes against the Republic and the order itself. They already lost the right to explain themselves" Windu said while Anakin gives a nod.

"We'll take these two from here. They shouldn't be a problem to us" Plo said.

"Are you sure about that Master? There more stronger than they look" Obi Wan said.

"That's what we thought at first. But when we blocked their attack, it seems we figured out that we completely over exaggerated. If these guys were complete copies of us and if their attack strength were the same as ours, then this fight... has become complete disappoint" Windu said.

"I agree" Plo added.

They both raised their other hand and use a powerful Force Push on the duplicates that sent them halfway near the edge of the platform.

"Oh! That was unexpected. We were planning to push you off the platform with everything we had in those Force Pushes. I commend the both of you. You have stamina and endurance. However, lack the swordsmanship to even carry a light saber. Surrender and I promise you, you will be..." Plo stopped his sentence when _Windu 2 _and _Plo 2_ ran towards the edge of the platform, where Ahsoka and clones are.

"Men, stop him!" Ahsoka ordered, activating her light sabers.

"Everyone! Fire!" Rex ordered. The clones began to shoot the two imposter's but with little success on landing a hit.

When they got close enough, the two somersaulted over Ahsoka and the clones and jumped off the platform, falling to their dooms.

"Well, we're not getting anything out of them now" Ahsoka said as she and the clones looked over ledge.

"Ahsoka! Get the men over here! We're going to check inside" Plo said walking towards the circle platform.

"Inside? Inside what?"

"Inside the platform. That's where we're keeping Project Asakura"

"This is..." Ahsoka said looking at the damage the two imposter's did inside the gray lit halls of the secret base, hidden inside the platform. Walls that have been slashed by light sabers, giant dents were made into the floors and dead, blood covered bodies were easily noticeable.

"...awful"

"I know. All this just to get to this project?" Anakin said.

"It's not like it's anything we've seen before" Obi Wan added.

"G-general... K-k-kenobi? Is that you"

An ARC slowly limbs towards the group, placing his hand on his bleeding side and then collapses.

"Fives? Fives!" Rex called out and runs towards him.

He grabs a hold to him and places him next to a wall, taking his helmet off to see his blood drained face.

"Fives, you look awful" Rex said.

"I-I've been through m-much worse Rex. It comes with the job"

"Spoken like a true soldier"

"Fives, if it doesn't end up killing you, can you tell us what happened?" Obi Wan asked.

"Of course sir. I was just sent here to keep post for a few weeks. Nothing out of the ordinary happened the past three days since I was here. Then, this morning, someone was coming down that platform to enter here. It was General Windu and General Koon. We asked them why they were here since they didn't report to us that they were coming. But then, they attacked us. We were totally useless against their light sabers. Our numbers were dwindling by second. Why? Why did they attack us?" Fives asked.

"Those weren't General Windu or General Koon. They were imposter's." Obi Wan explained.

"It's true Fives. General Windu and General Koon were with us the entire time when we got here. We came across those fakes you were talking about and all four generals were fighting them. We saw the whole thing" Rex added.

"So... the Jedi that committed those murders recently... were fakes? You were telling the truth?" Fives asked, enduring the pain in his side.

"ARC Trooper Fives..." Plo got close to him and kneeled down.

"Tell me... do you know what happened to Project Asakura?"

"I don't know sir. When they stabbed me, I collapsed and passed out"

"Alright, we'll check it ourselves. Just rest for now" Plo said.

"Cody, you, Rex and the men see what can do for the injured and call for an ambulance" Obi Wan ordered.

"Yes sir!"

"Master Plo, we need to check on Project Asakura" Windu added.

"Right, this way Master Kenobi"

Anakin, Obi Wan and Ahsoka followed Windu and Plo down into the hallway until see a metal door with a diagram of a star that has a different a color on two different sides. The left side was bright red and the right was a silvery white.

"This is it? This is where your keeping this... Project Asakura?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, this is where we're keeping it. Or should we say... where we're keeping _him_" Plo pushes the door aside to see a room that looked like a maximum prison cell, cold steel walls, no light showing and chains dangling from the ceiling.

"This is... depressing" Anakin said, looking very discouraged.

"Yeah, it's like it was made for a psychotic killer" Ahsoka added, feeling a cold chill down her spine.

"No... no... no! He's gone!" Plo exclaimed.

"I don't see a body. So those two imposter's we met earlier couldn't have killed him or kidnapped him. So he probably ran away, just in time before or during the attack" Windu explained.

"But where do you suppose he's gone too?" Plo asked.

"Wait! So you were keeping someone here?" Obi Wan asked.

**Beep! Beep!** Plo's com link started blinking and beeping and started to answer.

_"Master Plo? Come in! Master Plo!" Shaak Ti said on the com link. _

"This is Master Plo. What is it Master Shaak Ti?"

_"You and the other's need to come back to the temple in the war room, now!"_

"We're on our way. Master Plo out"

"You haven't exactly answered my question. Who were you keeping in here?" Obi Wan asked.

"We'll tell you after we take care of the business with Master Shaak Ti. Let's go!" Windu said as the group left the cold, dark, depressing room of secrets.


	8. It's probably for the best

Asakura Chronicles

"Something on your mind Snips?" Anakin asked, looking at his padawan looking discouraged, heading back to the Jedi Temple with Obi Wan, Windu and Plo and is walking in the halls .

"It's nothing Master, really" Ahsoka replied.

"You sure? You've been distracted ever since we left that hideout where they keeping this Project Asakura"

"Well, it's just ever since we got into that room where they holding... whatever they were holding... I was expecting some anger or hate in there but instead all feel was a intensity of sadness. And I don't know why but I feel guilty" Ahsoka said.

"Maybe your over thinking it. Today was pretty gory and a lot's happened really fast in the past few hours. Do you want go back to the apartment and rest for a bit?" Anakin asked.

"No, I'll be fine"

"Hurry it up you two!" Obi Wan called out. As Anakin and Ahsoka finally caught up to them, the group got it to the entrance to the war room and walked towards Shaak Ti.

"Master Ti, first off we have to tell you that Project Asakura is on the loose we don't know how he..."

"Ummm... Master's? About that..." Shaak Ti pointed her finger at the holo table's direction where one of the video's that showed the imposter's (as Jedi) committing a murder is being played. And in front of the table is a teenage boy with messy brown hair, wearing a wrinkled grey shirt and black pants. He observes the video very closely as he rubs his chin with interest.

"Is that who I think that is?" Windu asked.

"If you mean that your thinking that's Thomas Asakura, then yes. That is him" Shaak Ti replied.

"That? That's the Project Asakura you've talking about? A kid? You've been keeping a kid locked up like he was some kind of criminal?!" Anakin asked angerily and raising his voice.

"Shhhh! Can you keep it down? I'm trying to watch this" said the boy.

"Wait a minute. Asakura? As in Thomas Asakura? I thought the name Asakura was familiar. I haven't seen him in two years!" Obi Wan added and started walking towards Tom.

"Tom? Is that really you?"

"Shhh! Trying to concentrate here" Tom said, now looking at the video that showed _Saesee Tinn _strangling Atai Molec.

"Huh! That's odd" Tom said, pressing the pause button and turned to Obi Wan.

"Oh! Obi Wan! What's going on?" Tom asks.

"What's going on? I haven't seen you in two years and that's all I get? No more Old Man Kenobi?"

"Umm... okay... sorry I missed your last two birthdays? Is that what you want me to say?"

"Not exactly. But I'll take it"

"Asakura! How did you escape that assault at the platform?! Weren't you under attack?!"Windu asked.

"Well, you see..."

"Hold on a minute! Are we going to completely forget that you guys were keeping a kid in a jail cell in secrecy like he was some kind of criminal?!" Anakin interrupted, getting everyone's attention.

"He's a loud one. Is he usually this loud?" Tom asked.

"Nah! He just need some attention. He's actually quite the jealous type" Obi Wan replied, teasing Anakin.

"I don't need attention and who saids I'm jealous?!" Anakin said, getting annoyed

"Well, since all you can do is yell, get easily jealous and from the look of this video that was taken a few hours ago, it seems all you _can_ do is just hold a light saber, can you make yourself useful and be quiet" Tom said plainly to Anakin, looking at the video of the fight between Anakin, Obi Wan, Windu and Plo against the two imposter's.

"Excuse me? Do you have a problem with my light saber skills?" Anakin asked, slowly getting close to Tom

"No, just your loud voice and now that I got a better look at you, your face..."

"OH NO! OHHHH NOOO! Leave my face out of this!"

"And there's that loud voice again. Word of advice, if you speak to loudly for too long, people might think you have a mental problem"

"Okay! Let's go kid! Let's see you make fun my light saber skills when my blade is two inches towards your face!"

"Anakin calm down! Maybe you should wait outside. I'll fill you and Ahsoka in afterwards" Obi Wan suggested.

"Why do I have to stay outside?" Ahsoka asked.

"So you can keep an eye on Anakin and that he won't make a scene"

"Whatever! Let's go Ahsoka"

When Anakin and Ahsoka finally left the war room, Tom pressed the play button and re started the video.

"That was a bit much, don't you think?" Plo asked.

"Well if you don't want my advice on figuring out your imposter problem, then please, fill free to make all the noise you want" Tom added.

"Did you find something?" Windu asked

"Maybe. And I think I might have a theory..."

(Two hours later...)

"Unbelievable!" Anakin mumbled, throwing a fit and pacing back and forth in front of the entrance to the Jedi War room.

"That kid has the nerve to say that to me! No wonder they locked him up in there. Can't shut his big mouth"

"Well Master Kenobi and Master Plo seem to trust him. Maybe you should give him a chance" Ahsoka replied.

"After he humiliated me like that?! I don't care what Obi Wan or the others think of him. I need to get him back... big time"

"Get back at who?"

Anakin and Ahsoka turns around to see Obi Wan exiting out of the war room.

"Obi Wan, what's going on?" Anakin asked.

"We have a new game plan. It seems Tom spotted something in the video's that might help explain a couple things and solve this imposter problem" Obi Wan explained.

"Huh! Guess that kid is useful, despite his attitude" Anakin replied

"However we need to get more information to prove this. So Tom went out to get that info"

"Wait, aren't there more of those imposter's after him? Wouldn't he get ambushed?" Ahsoka asked.

"That's what Tom is hoping for" Obi Wan replied

"Your kidding! But that's... where is he now?" Anakin asked

"Weird. I thought you didn't care about him" Obi Wan said

"I don't. But you can't expect one kid to do this on his own. He'll probably screw it up! Which is why you need to tell me where he is Obi Wan!"

"I can't. Tom said he doesn't want any interference. And he said if he got into trouble and if something went wrong, he call us"

"Don't worry. I'm just gonna talk him out of it so he won't get himself killed"

"I find that hard to believe but... he said he was going to Dex's diner for a haircut and some food"

"Alright! C'mon Ahsoka! Let's go make his day" Anakin said with mischievous look on his face.

(A half an hour ago)

"So... that's the plan?" Windu asked.

"Yeah" Tom replied.

"And are you sure what you found in the video's is accurate?" Obi Wan asked

"Well that's what the plan's for. To make sure they're accurate or not. Now... I'm gonna need clothes, my light saber, some droid poppers, a com link and some money" Tom said

"Fine. Contact us if anything goes wrong" Plo added

"And I also want to do bring them out alone. No other help if I allow it"

"Very well. Uhh... one thing though. Why do you need money?" Plo asked.

"Why? Why wouldn't any other fifteen year old ask for money? For food of of course! If you need me, I'll be at Dex's diner to get a haircut and some breakfast. And Obi Wan? Do me a favor and watch those two who were just in here about a few hours ago"

"I've been watching and training him almost his entire life. I think I can watch him just a bit longer" Obi Wan replied as he leaves the room.

"If you say so"

"Here's some clothes that'll fit you and I know how easily cold you get so I found this coat" Shaak Ti said, bringing him a black jumpsuit, black pants, dark brown boots and a light brownish green coat with several pockets.

"I'll put the droid popper's inside one of the coat pockets. And here's enough credits for that haircut and the food" Plo said putting the credits in Tom's hand as he puts on his new clothes.

"And your light saber. The modifications you built into it should still be operation'll. Though, you never liked using it since you worried about taking a life" Windu, handing Tom his weapon as he puts on the coat and zips it up all the way, hiding his jumpsuit.

"Yeah, but you can't be too careful. Well... I'll be off" Tom said, walking towards the other exit of war room.

"Asakura... your not going to ask?" Shaak Ti asked worryingly.

"About what Master?" Tom asked, immediately stop walking but still looking forward.

"About what happened two years ago" Plo added

"Of course I'm gonna ask you guys. But now's not the right time for that. I'll ask you guys until the right moment" Tom replied.

"Oh. And Master Plo?"

"Yes?"

"Did you really erase all memories of me from her mind the past two years" Tom said, meaning Ahsoka

"Yes, even if you ask her if she remember's you or if you introduce your name or if you recall with her a moment you had with her, Ahsoka will not remember at all" Plo said sadly

"I see. That's fine. I'm sure you guys had your reasons for what you did. And what happened to Ahsoka..." Tom starts walking heads towards the exit.

...don't worry about it. It's probably for the best"


	9. Poor, poor Anakin

Asakura Chronicles

"Excuse me but did a kid named Thomas Asakura come by here today?" Anakin asked the waitress droid, as he and Ahsoka enter the diner.

"Yeah! He just got here some time ago. Dex should be in the kitchen doing the kid's haircut" the droid replied.

"Alright. Thanks!" Anakin said, heading towards the kitchen doors.

"I didn't know Dex did haircuts" Ahsoka said.

"Sure he did. I use to go here when I was a kid to get my haircut plenty of times" Anakin replied.

"GWAHAHAHAH! DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! DIE!" A loud and terrifying voice boomed through the diner, giving people a chill down there spines.

"What the... I thought Dex was giving someone a haircut?"Anakin asked the waitress droid

"He is honey! Though they were in there for some time" The droid replied.

"C'mon Ahsoka. Let's go check if Dex hasn't..." Anakin stopped his sentence when he passed the doors to see a messy kitchen with iron walls stained with grease. In the middle of the kitchen was a large Besalisk with four large arms standing behind a turnable chair. There were boots dangling from the seat and next to the boots were large, noticeable red stains on the floor. "...killed him"

"That's right! Die! You stupid, little, showoffy..."

"DEX!"

The alien turns around to see Anakin, whose speechless while having his lower jaw dropped and Ahsoka, who covered most of her face with her hands to block the horror that's in front of her. There were four things the Besalisk was holding in each of his four hands: a brush, a hair dryer, for some strange reason a wooden hammer and a pair of scissors that has a red liquid dripping off the blades.

"What are you doing?! I thought you were giving him a haircut! Not completely maim him!" Anakin exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? I am giving him a haircut! See?" Dex turned the chair to their direction to show Tom with a decent haircut and has a red liquid dripping off his face while he holds a large sub sandwich.

"But... all that stuff you said about dying. You weren't killing him?" Anakin asked.

"Kill him?! Why would I kill a paying customer?! I was talking about his hair! It was all dirty and filthy when he came in here. Not to mention there were hair strands sticking out all over like they were a bunch of show offs"

"But... those stains on the floor!" Ahsoka said, pointing at the red globs on the kitchen floor

"Oh, that was my bad. I was eating this sub while Dex was giving me a haircut and I kind of spilled some of the sauce in the sandwich" Tom explained.

"Okay... but what about that stuff on your scissors?" Anakin asked, pointing at the red stained scissors Dex was holding.

"Oh! You see Tom was moving while he was eating and I accidently cut off a piece of bread from his sandwich, which was dipped in the sauce. I told him not to eat it while I was working on his hair" Dex said, giving Tom a serious look.

"Yeah, but I promised I pay you extra if you let me" Tom replied.

"Well now you pay me more for the mess you made on the floor and for my scissors"

"Uh... one more thing" Anakin said.

"What is it?" Dex asked.

"Why do you need a hammer to give him a haircut?" Anakin asked, pointing at the wooden tool Dex was holding.

"Uhhhh... no reason" Dex replied, tossing the hammer aside.

"Sorry about the mess Dex. Will this be enough?" Tom asked, giving him a handful of credits.

"This will do just fine. Nice working with ya kiddo" Dex said, counting the credits in one of his hands.

"So, what do you want big mouth?" Tom asked, giving Anakin an annoyed look.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Well, I thought back at the temple we got on the wrong foot. So why don't we start all over, forget that all happened and reintroduce ourselves" Anakin said, giving a very unconvincing smile as Tom just stares at him with a bored look.

"Hmmm... I don't think so" Tom replied, getting off the chair and headed for the exit as he finishes off his sandwich.

"W-why not?"

"Why? Because... your an idiot. And I don't hang out with idiots, especially with you" Tom said, giving Anakin a more annoyed look.

"What?! But you hardly even know me!" Anakin replied, now getting even more angry.

"I know enough. Just enough to know that you are an idiot. If you think just because your a Jedi Knight and this so called Chosen One is one of the reasons why I should show some respect to you, then you are completely mistaken. Respect isn't earned because of titles or some prophecy they were told. People earn their respect through their actions they commit themselves. And if there doing it for the right reasons. And so far, all you have done today is just disappoint. That's one of the hundreds of reasons why your an idiot"

With Anakin now red in the face, Tom then looks at Ahsoka and gives a sad look.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asks.

_"She doesn't remember me. There's no point into getting her to remember me. It's like I said, it's probably for the best" Tom sadly thinks to himself._

"It's nothing. See you two later" Tom says and exits the room.

_"There's that sadness again. The same sadness back at the platform" Ahsoka thinks to herself, remembering the feeling she felt when the secret hideout/base was attacked._

"That little... I am so getting back at him" Anakin muttering to himself.

"I don't know. Maybe we should leave him alone. Master Kenobi said that he has plan on getting more information on those imposter's so we shouldn't..."

"I was planning to give that kid a second chance but now..."

"Ya know..." Dex interrupted, still counting the credits he's got in his hand.

"...that kid may not show it at times but he's as wise beyond his years. When he started training at the temple, he already became a prodigy at the age of three. He use to be such a happy little squirt, always full of energy"

"How do you know so much about Tom and his training in the temple?" Ahsoka asked.

"I knew the Jedi that was responsible for him, as well as the one who discovered him as baby. You should know him Ani. The Jedi I'm talking about was Qui Gon Jinn" Dex said

"Obi Wan never mentioned that kid knew Qui Gon" Anakin replied

"Yeah, he discovered him before he found you on Tatooine. Anyway, because of him being a prodigy, everyone at the temple didn't quite accepted, well everyone except Qui Gon that is. So when he died, Tom was kind of a loner. You of all people can understand what that's like, especially you Anakin" Dex said, looking at Anakin who gives a look that shows that means he understands

"Look, I understand that what he said can be hurtful but try to understand, even if it's just a little, that kid really means well. Just promise me and Qui Gon that you'll look out for him"

_A few hours later_...

"I am so getting back at him" Anakin said, after he, Ahsoka and along the way, Rex started following Tom when he stops at a park and starts to relax by laying his back on the grass.

"I thought you promised Dex that you'll look after him" Ahsoka said, hiding behind a cliff about one feet away from Tom with Anakin and Rex.

"Don't worry. After what he gets what's coming to him, I'll start being a bit more nice to him" Anakin replied.

"Uh... sir? Why am I here exactly? I don't even know what's going, who this kid is or why you even brought me here" Rex said.

"I'll tell you as soon we're done here. Now, Ahsoka go do your thing!"

"My thing? And what exactly is my thing?" Ahsoka asked

"Your charm! Come on, you can tell the way he was looking at you that he was so into you"

"I don't think he was looking at me because he's interested in me. He seemed sad..."

"Well we won't find out unless you go out there and do your thing"

"I'm not doing it! Why can't we just leave him alone?"

"Okay, do this one time and I promise I'll be nice to him next time and you'll never have to do this again. Please Ahsoka. This'll mean so much to me"

"...one time! But that's it!"

"I love you. Do you know how proud I am to be your Master?"

"Suuuuure you are" Ahsoka said as she walks towards Tom

"Even though this is totally out of my derestriction, you should be ashamed of yourself for using your own padawan to get back at someone" Rex said

"It wasn't the first time we used her like this. Remember that time in Zygerria..."

"Sir, she only agreed to that because it would help save the Togruta colonists of Kiros. This is a completely different matter"

"Yeah, your probably right"

_Five minutes later..._

"Well that was quick" Anakin said, as Ahsoka comes back to sit next to him.

"So, how did it go? Did you find out anything we can use against him?" Anakin asked her as she quietly mumbles to herself

"Ahsoka? Is there something wrong?"

"He's... he's... he's..."

"...SOOOOO HOOOT!" Ahsoka said in the most girly voice you might ever hear from her.

"What the f?! It's only been like five minutes and you just fell over heels with him?! What did he do?!" Anakin asked

"It... went like this...

_(Flashback)_

_"Hi there!" Ahsoka said as she walks towards Tom._

_"Oh, hey there" Tom replies, as he gives a heart warming smile only a mother or girls would love._

"He smiled at you?! And that's it?!" Anakin asked as Ahsoka nods while she day dreams.

_"Unbelievable. I got Padme to like me and what did it take? A car chase with a camouflaging bounty hunter, a fight with a droid and geonosian army and a bounty hunter while surviving through a death trap they call a droid factory, being chased around by a wild beast in a geonosian coliseum and a light saber fight with Count Dooku! Not to mention I lost my hand during that fight and all this kid did to make a girl like Ahsoka to like him is by smiling at her!" _Anakin thinks to himself while shaking with frustration.

"Uhh... sir, are you okay?" Rex asks, putting his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Okay Rex! Now it's your turn! Get in there!" Anakin ordered him

"What?! What do you want me to do? I don't even know him!"

"Just make something up! Anything to start a conversation!"

"Sigh... alright! Alright! I'm going!"

_Forty five minutes later_

"Well, how'd it go?" Anakin asked as Rex walks towards him and sits next to Anakin

"Sir, I've been thinking and I want ask... we never talked about that pay raise you promised me last month, have we?"

"Okay! That's it! I'm going to talk to him myself!" Anakin said, walking towards Tom.

"Hey! We need to talk!"

"Well, so you finally came out of hiding" Tom said, still laying on his back on the park grass.

"You... you knew I was following you?"

"Sure did. By the way, it's not cool to send your padawan and your second in command to weasel in some info about me. Though, it is something a idiot like yourself would do, so it's expected" Tom replied, increasing Anakin's rage.

"Alright! I give up! What's with this obsession of calling me an idiot?! I don't even know you..."

"Oh, but I know you, Anakin Skywalker. I looked you up while I was checking those video's that showed the imposter's and their crimes and I gotta say, I found some very interesting stuff. Like... an unauthorized interrogation of Poggle the Lesser" Tom said, slowly getting up.

"I only did that to save Ahsoka! To get information that could and did save her life!" Anakin replied

"That's what it said on the record. I thought you were the type of person who would do anything to protect those close to him. Or at least that's what I thought. Until a certain incident with Rako Hardeen occurred. When Obi Wan faked his death and you wanted revenge. And you wanted it so badly that you not only risked your Jedi career, but also Ahsoka's career"

"What does that..."

"If you truly did care about her, then you wouldn't let get her involve in something like that and you wouldn't let her risk her future as a Jedi" Tom told Anakin in a very serious tone and also making Anakin feel even lower

"And since we're already on the Hardeen subject, let's ask ourselves if Obi Wan was killed by that bounty hunter and you did get revenge by killing Hardeen, what would happen? Would it bring an end to the deaths around the galaxy? No. Would it bring an end to Clone War? No, it wouldn't. But to a more important question, would it bring back Obi Wan back to life? Of course not"

"OKAY! I get it! What I did was stupid and..."

"Stupid? Stupid?! That's not the word I would use! The fact is Skywalker is that you never ask yourself "then what?" You never think these things through! But now to a more important subject: you letting your past get the better of you. I know about your actions and how'd you react when the people of Kiros was captured by Zygerrian slavers! I know you came from a life of slavery but last time I check, your not a slave and your not Obi Wan's padawan anymore! Your a Jedi Knight! And so far all you've proven is that you still think that your a slave on Tatooine and your still an apprentice to Obi Wan! I'm surprised that they don't put you on a leash! I wonder... what Qui Gon and your mother would think if they knew about this!"

When Anakin stared at Tom in anger and his fists tightened, readying for a fight, the two Jedi sensed a strange presence and looked the other way to see two exact copies of Anakin and Ahsoka, growling at them and staring at them, with an intent to kill.

**Reviews please! I'm not to picky! Just on what you guys think of the story so far. And some advice would help!**


	10. The Imposter's Strike Back!

Asakura Chronicles

"What the?" Anakin said, looking bewildered by the sight of an exact copy of a really angry Anakin and Ahsoka, which are both growling and their eyes are bloodshot.

"Are those... imposter's? Were they following us this whole time?" Ahsoka said, coming out of hiding and looking at the two fakes, grabbing the hilts of their light sabers

"Well it's about time. I was wondering if I was wrong about them coming out of hiding because you three showed up. But I guess there's a time for everything" Tom said with a smirk on his face, turning to face the two phonies.

"Rex, get everyone around here and tell them to evacuate!" Ahsoka ordered, running towards Tom and Anakin to assist them.

"There's no need for that" Tom said, stopping Ahsoka in her tracks.

"But why?"

"Look around you. Did you see anyone else on the way here when you were following me? And do you see anyone else here besides us right now?"

Ahsoka did as he said and looked around the area. Not a soul was spotted, not even a droid. No robots, no hover cars, speeders, or people were in sight. It's so quiet, you can easily hear a pin drop.

"There's no one here but us. Where is everyone?" Ahsoka asked, still looking for any signs of life

"This place is a small park exhibit for small animals that were brought across the galaxy but the park itself is still going through some construction, so the animals aren't exactly here. Which is why I led them here, so no innocents would get hurt. Did you guys honestly believe I would lead these guys to a place surrounded by people? I chose this place because of that reason, unlike you Anakin, I..."

"Okay, I get. Your smart! I'm dumb! You just love hearing the sound of your own voice, is that it?" Anakin said, looking at Tom with a annoyed look.

"Well, now that you got the picture..." Tom said when _Anakin 2_ activated the blade and charged at him.

"...just let me do my..."

**CLASH!**

His sentence was stopped when he see's Anakin blocked _Anakin 2's _attack with his own blade, leaving Tom speechless.

"Hey! What are you..."

"RAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!"

Tom looked above him and see's _Ahsoka 2 _leap towards him with both light saber's in her hand and lighted up.

"I do not sound like that!" Ahsoka yelled, as she jumps and kicks _Ahsoka 2_ out of the air and onto the ground.

"And I'm not that ugly!" Anakin exclaimed, managing to kick _Anakin 2 _in the chest and Force Push him a few feet away and right next to _Ahsoka 2_. As the two imposter's got up and on their feet, they started growling again.

"Hey! You two! I told you that I would take care of them!" Tom yelled

"You think we let a kid fight two enemies like these guys at the same time? Heh! And you call me stupid. Besides..." Anakin said, giving Tom a grin.

"...if us fighting these guys instead of them fighting you makes you so angry, then I'll be more than happy to do that"

_(10 minutes later)_

"I'm... starting to... regret... what I said... from earlier" Anakin struggled, being pushed back by _Anakin 2 _and somehow able to dodge all of his light saber slices.

As Anakin dodges for his life, Ahsoka also struggles to defend herself from _Ahsoka 2's _two blades piercing her flesh. She manages to escape all attacks just barely with cuts, almost covering herself with the blood. Anakin was also in the same condition Ahsoka was in, with blood coming from the cuts on both of his legs, right arm and on his chest was a huge cut, gushing out blood. They somehow manage to stand, move, defend and fight back. But the question is: for how long? How long will they last until their bodies completely give up on them and not able to do anything at all?

"Jeez! What's going on here?" Anakin asks himself, looking at _Anakin 2 _who doesn't have a scratch on him and then charges at Anakin. He blocks the blade with his own but struggles from getting overpowered.

_"How? How is it possible for these guys to even keep up with us? Not to mention that their strength and speed is greater than ours. Their definitely not using the Force to do all of that. So how is it these two are able to beat our asses so bad?!" _Anakin and Ahsoka struggles to survive the relentless attacks, while Rex stands by and watches the chaos that's happening on the park.

"What... what's with the general and the commander? Why aren't they able to hit them and their getting hit instead? Are they really in trouble?" Rex asks. He then turns his attention to Tom, whose just sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and resting his head with his left hand as he watches the battle with a plain look.

"Uhh... why aren't are you helping them?" Rex asks him as Tom's eyes slowly look at Rex with a annoyed yet tired look.

"Hm? You say something?" Tom rudely said, sounding very tired, which kind of annoyed Rex

"I said why aren't you helping them?! Your a Jedi! Go help them!"

"Three against two isn't fair. It would be dishonorable if I help, not to mention it'll hurt their pride"

"Pride? What good is their pride if their going to die?!"

"Spoken like a soldier. Ya know, this situation isn't any different in other situations you guys face on a regular basses. Your a soldier yourself and a captain at that, which means you lead men like yourself to their deaths almost every single day. So let me ask you this, what would you know anything about pride?" Tom replied as Rex tightened his fists and easily showed the anger on his face.

"Forget this. I'm helping them" Rex said, ignoring Tom's words and walks to the battle.

"What good would you do for them? You'll only get in the way and chances are you'll die" Tom said

"That doesn't matter! Those two a member's of the 501st Legion, which makes them more than my superiors, there part of my family. The clone family. I have to help them. It's a clones duty to help their general and commander"

"Maybe, but that's not the only duty you have, is it? Your also suppose to have faith in their abilities, like you have faith in the men in your squad when go into battle. That's probably one of the few things why it's good to not have pride" Tom said as Rex looks at him, taking in his words.

"Just have faith in them. If you truly want to help them, then watch. And you'll see... their doing just fine" Tom said

"Aaaaauuuugghh!"

In the battle,_Ahsoka 2 _manages to land a kick at one of the wounds on Ahsoka's leg, making her collapse on the ground and land on her back. She manages to stop _Ahsoka 2's _two blades from killing her by also using her using two of her blades but struggles from keeping her own blades from cutting her face as _Ahsoka 2 _pushes her blades towards Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka! Hang on! I'm..." Anakin was stopped when _Anakin 2_ kicks him in the chest where the large cut was put and sends him flying, landing his back to a trunk of a park tree. _Anakin 2 _then stabs Anakin in his right shoulder with his light saber, making him scream in pain and making it hard to move.

"Master!"

"General! Hang on sir! I'm coming!" Rex cried out, starting to run towards Anakin.

"Stay right where you are Rex!" Anakin yelled, fighting the pain his shoulder.

"But sir! You'll die if I don't..."

"No! Just stay out of this and get out of here!"

"But sir!"

"That's an order Rex!" Anakin yelled, stopping Rex from coming any closer.

Anakin uses what strength is left to try and lift his left arm which holds his light saber to try and attack _Anakin 2. _But then, he felt a tight grip on his robotic left hand. _Anakin 2 _tightened his grip and then, teared Anakin's left hand off with his own hand and tossed Anakin's hand away, along with his light saber.

_"No! C'mon Skywalker! Think of something! If I don't do something, Ahsoka will die and then they'll go after Rex. And who knows what they'll do after their done with us! C'mon! What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?"_

**Bonk!**

A rock lands on the left side of Anakin's head, making a bonk noise. He looks to the left to see Tom standing a few feet from him and _Anakin 2_, tossing another rock in his hand.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Anakin yelled

"An imposter like you shouldn't even talk! Know your place!" Tom replied, pointing his finger at Anakin.

"What are you talking about?! That guy is the imposter! I'm the real Anakin!"

"Oh! I see. My bad" Tom said, showing a creepy grin.

"You little jerk! You knew who I was, so quit lying!"

"It's not my fault. You shouldn't act like a wild beast every time we meet. Then maybe, I could easily tell you two apart. Just maybe"

"When I get my hands on you, I'll..."

"Don't you mean _hand_?" Tom said, pointing at Anakin's severed robotic hand

"Whatever!"

Just then, _Anakin 2 _removed his blade out of Anakin's right shoulder and moved a few feet away from the two.

"What? Why did he do that?" Anakin asked

"Hunh. I wonder..." Tom muttered to himself

He turns his direction to the two Ahsoka's and walks slowly towards them. _Ahsoka 2_ moves away from Ahsoka and runs back to _Anakin 2_.

"What's going on? They had us, so why did they retreat?" Ahsoka asked, slowly getting up.

"Because they were worried about the number's being uneven" Tom replied.

"Do you remember how you and Obi Wan survived the last time you faced the two imposter's of Master Windu and Master Plo?" Tom asked Anakin.

"Yeah, the real Master Windu and Master Plo came to help. Why?" Anakin replied

"And ever since that happened, they both retreated, just like those two did, right?"

"Right. What does that mean?"

"It means these guys can't fight anymore Jedi than their suppose to fight. During the little skirmish on the platform, when there were two of them and two of you faced off, they didn't hesitate to attack. However, when your number's increased, they knew there chances of winning were slim. For example, if it were one on one, then the imposter would easily win. However, if it were two against one, the imposter wouldn't be powerful enough to take both Jedi. So during this battle, when it was two on two, you could already tell you guys were fighting a losing battle. But if the number of Jedi increases, even just a little, they were hesitant about attacking"

"You knew about this?" Ahsoka asked.

"I wasn't sure at first. When I watched the battle on the platform, I thought there was something wrong when Master Windu and Master Plo intervened. I suspected something, so I went out and hopefully at least face one of these imposter's to confirm this theory since they were after me in the first place. Though I never suspected two of them to come after but they believed you two were just protecting me and they never suspected that I could fight. So, I got to thank you two for proving that theory for me"

"Okay, so now we know how to fight them. Question is, how can we fight them now? If you haven't noticed, your little experiment kind of worn us down to the point of getting ourselves killed. So how we beat them?" Anakin asked.

"Beat them? I think your mistaken. The Jedi didn't send me confirm my theory and beat them. My objective is... to confirm my theory and capture them" Tom replied as he walks towards the two imposter's.

"You guys relax for now. You did your part, now it's my turn"

"Are you crazy?! Those guys almost killed us and your suppose to capture them?! You'll get yourself killed!" Ahsoka said

"Relax..." Tom turns to Ahsoka, smiled and said a familiar sentence that she isn't aware of.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing"


	11. Tom Strikes Back Hard!

Asakura Chronicles

_"Trust me. I know what I'm doing"_

_"Ahsoka! Don't you trust me?"_

_"W-what was that? Why did I remember that? And whose voice did I heard just now? Was that Tom's voice?" _Ahsoka thought and asked herself several times as she looks at Tom with widened eyes.

"Who are you?" She asks under her breath

"Alright then..." Ahsoka woke up from her day dreaming to hear Anakin talking to Tom.

"...suppose we do let you fight. You just said in a normal circumstances a Jedi can't take on these guys one on one and that you only need two Jedi to beat them. And now you want to capture both of them? Yeah, this'll turn out greeeat" Anakin said in a sarcastic tone.

"And suppose you guys did talk me out of fighting and instead you two fight them and some miraculous way, you manage to beat them without killing them in the pathetic condition your already in. Wow, that'll turn out even better" Tom replied, making Anakin _eat. his. words!_

"Relax. Unlike you two, I actually have a plan to keep them contain here long enough until reinforcements come here and capture them. And don't worry, they won't come anywhere near the both of you... because I won't allow it"

Anakin and Ahsoka stared at him and slowly take in Tom's words as if time stopped at an instant. This was a different boy that they met earlier today, when he badmouthed Anakin in the Jedi war room, Dex's kitchen and in the park a couple minutes ago. Who interrogated Anakin about his actions in the past and whether if he should continue to be a Jedi. That's not the case this time. This is someone completely different in front of them. This is someone who will protect his comrades, no matter what.

"RAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!" Both _Anakin 2 and Ahsoka 2_ roars as they raised their light sabers and charged towards Tom, readying for the kill. As for Tom... he just stands where he is... motionless.

"Kid! Uhh... there coming! Where's that plan of yours?!" Anakin said as the two imposter's get closer and closer. While Tom... does nothing.

"RAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

"Haha! Okay! There getting closer now! You seriously start that plan!"

And yet... Tom does... yawn and then he goes back to doing nothing.

"TOM! SERIOUSLY! DO SOMETHING!" Anakin yells and both he and Ahsoka closes their eyes to flinch

"Shut up... and watch"

...

...

...

After the few seconds that felt like hours, Anakin and Ahsoka opened their eyes to see both _Anakin 2 _and _Ahsoka 2 _standing still and about five steps away from the three Jedi, struggling to move as if time around them has stopped. They stared at Tom, who still hasn't moved an inch and still standing, with anger and confusion in their eyes. Anakin and Ahsoka look at the scene with mouths wide open and eyes staggering as they fall back down on the ground. As for Tom, he silently stands still and smiling, taunting the two imposter's.

"Wha... What just happened?" Anakin asked, still shaking with shock and confusion

"I guess nobody told you one of my specialties, though I usually hate bragging about them. You guys already know about the basic Jedi skills of using Force techniques such as Force Push and Force Pull, right?" Tom asked

"Yeah. All Jedi need to know those techniques or else their not really Jedi at all" Ahsoka replied

"Well yeah, but do you really think those two are the _only _techniques a Jedi would know? The truth is... there are over a hundred Force techniques that have been found and there are about a thousand more to be discovered. And one of those discovered techniques happens to be one of my specialties. A technique that's been specially created to contain or distract the enemy by using the Force to increase the pressure of gravity around a certain small area, like it's a small containment field. A technique that we like to call Force Gravity. With this, I can either paralyze a certain number of people in a small gravity field or increase the pressure in the containment field, completely crushing whoever is in it. My limit is about five people and since these guys aren't the usual bunch I usually catch, I'm not sure I can contain them for long. But for now..." Tom explained, showing a stream of sweat coming down on his face.

He then reached into one of his coat pockets and pulled out two droid poppers, then tossed them towards the two imposter's. Two bright lights appeared from the two spheres and sent a shock wave that made it look like they were electrocuting the two fakes but then, they were covered by a blue aura, making the eyes, clothes, hair and flesh vanish, revealing that _Anakin 2 _and _Ahsoka 2 _actually two Manga droids, holding light sabers

"I knew it" Tom muttered, while Anakin and Ahsoka continue to remain speechless.

"I thought it was strange when I saw the video showed Master Tinn killing that prime minister from Zygerria. Because out of all the three videos, that one was different from the other two. In those two, it showed Jedi killing there victims using light sabers but the first one showed a imposter killing a someone using his own bare hands. If the killer really wanted to look like a Jedi killed someone, then he should really used a light saber but that one time, the killer became completely careless. And also, it's hard to believe that there's this many people that can use a light saber, go toe to toe with a Jedi and easily over power, not to mention someone that looks exactly like the Jedi their trying to kill or frame that person. Now, all we have to do is wait and..."

Tom stopped himself when he see's the droid that impersonated Anakin struggling to move about a few inches, slowly moving towards Tom and raised it's light saber towards him. While the droid slowly catches up to it's prey, Tom stands there, motionless and stares at the droid with his piercing blue eyes as if he pitied it. As for the droid, it stared back at him with glowing, angry red eyes as it begins to swing down it's blade towards him.

**CRACK!**

The hilt of the droid's blade begins to crack and immediately shatters into small metal fragments, making the laser sword vanish. As the blade disappears into small light fragments, Tom gave the droid a smirk.

"I got to say, that's pretty impressive that you could still move after being trapped by Force Gravity. Though, the next time you come with light sabers, make sure their made properly because the alloy and structure on the hilt, and this is my personal opinion, was pretty crappy" Tom remarked

After that, a long switch blade came out of the droid's arm, then gave a battle cry and charged straight towards Tom again, aiming for his heart

**CLANG!**

The tip of the droid's blade broke off, leaving the droid, it's companion, Anakin and Ahsoka once again speechless when Tom broke the blade with his left arm, leaving a small hole on his coat. After that, the droid jumped back one feet away from Tom. "What's wrong? You seem a bit distracted, which is quite unusual for droid. Though, when you gave that cry earlier, I thought you would at least give me cut or over power me. But it seems all that strength and stamina that Jedi Master's like Mace Windu said was completely exaggerated. _Sigh_, what a disappointment" Tom said, looking at the droid with pitiful eyes

"So... I guess your wondering why you didn't cut my arm off or at least injure it. If your really curious I'll show if you want. Though I tend to hide it because it's not for faint of heart and I don't like to look at it"

Tom took his coat zipper and unzipped the coat, showing him wearing his sleeveless black jumpsuit. He put his right hand on top his left shoulder and then tugged at the skin. It turns out that the skin on his left arm was a type of plastic cover, as it peels off the arm. When the plastic was fully removed, it showed Tom's entire left arm is actually robotic, shining in the glistening silver.

"Are you proud of yourself?" Tom asked, with his voice sounding more rough and irritated. He then changed the expression on his face from calm to angered

"I just got this coat and you ruined it. Not to mention you scratched the metal on my arm. And what's worse, I've shown you my left arm. It's a good thing there's two of you because now for you... I can't hold back"

Just then, the red eyes on the droid vanished and slowly falls down on the ground, making a _clank _noise and the same thing happened to the other droid.

"My, my! That took longer than I expected" said a mysterious voice.

Then, a small male Aleena, with blue eyes, blue skin and wore a sleeveless brown Jedi robe appeared behind one of the droid. He jumped off the back of the droid and started walking towards Tom with the help of four mechanical arms that appeared out of a small back pack the alien was wearing. "Forgive me for taking to long. It took longer than I expected when observing the diagrams. Your not damaged, are you?" said the Aleena

"Not at all. In fact, your timing couldn't be more perfect, if I don't say so myself Master Paratus" said Tom, smiling warmly to the small Jedi.

"I see. Are you saying that because if I stopped a little later, then you would finish the battle with that arm of yours? I thought you never liked using that arm I designed since always hated taking a life" Paratus stated.

"Don't get me wrong Master. The arm has been a great help over the years and if it weren't for you and this arm, my days as a Jedi would've over. But still... looking at this arm... it reminds me..." Tom's eyes changed and gave a sad, sorrowful look on his face

"Of what happened twelve years ago?" Paratus asked

"Yes"

"So... they've already told you, haven't they?"

"Yes"

"Listen to me... what happened that day... it wasn't your..."

"Uhh... Master Paratus?"

Tom and Paratus turned their attention towards to a wounded Anakin and Ahsoka, who are still dumbfounded after seeing the recent events.

"When did you get here?" Anakin asked.

"Ah, Skywalker and Padawan Tano! Yes, I came here with Asakura. I was hiding in one of his coat pockets when we left the temple" Paratus explained, making Anakin's and Ahsoka's eyes bulged

"You were... hiding? In his coat pocket? That's almost hard to believe" Anakin replied, trying to picture the Aleena trying to fit into Tom's coat pocket. _"That must've been a tight squeeze for him"_

"Well anyway, I came here to help Asakura test his hypothesis if the imposter's were in fact droids and turns out when he showed me the videos, I've noticed something unusual. It seems that the droids were actually using holographic technology to disguise themselves as Jedi. But I also discovered something else when I was analyzing the droids during the fighting. It appears that the droid's were being controlled by a special signal, which could only mean one thing... Thomas, we need to discuss this with of the Jedi and quickly. I fear that this imposter situation has become more dreadful then we could ever imagine possible"


	12. Hospital Visits

Asakura Chronicles

Three days later, in a room inside the Courscant hospital...

"Get out of here" Anakin growled at Tom, while he lays back on the hospital bed and wore a white robe. While Tom, wearing his coat and the plastic that covered his left arm, was on the end of the bed with his feet on the mattress and a sandwich in his hands. He eats his lunch while spilling crumbs on the blanket and stares back at Anakin as he bends his knees, with the same facial expression which was one of the many things why Anakin can't stand look of the young Jedi. It was the face that mocked his abilities as a Jedi

"Mmmmmmm... no" Tom replied, increasing the Jedi Knights rage.

"Why not?!"

"Why? Hmmm... good question. Uhhhhh... I forget" He said, showing a small, yet evil grin, taunting his hospitalized victim

"If you got nothing else to do in here besides annoy us, I suggest you leave" said Ahsoka, who was on a hospital bed next to Anakin's bed and is wearing the same white hospital robe her master is wearing. And she was just annoyed by Tom's presence than Anakin is.

"Ah! Now I remember! I want to check on how you guys were doing since the both of you mean soooo much to me, so I came to give you a little love and care!" Tom replied, ignoring Ahsoka's reply/threat

"Shut up! Like we'll believe that!" Anakin grabbed Tom's attention, making his smile immediately fade

"How can you say such a thing? Your hurting my feelings"

"Feelings? Your kidding right? If you really did care, then you would've come to help us while we were getting killed at the park"

"But I did"

"Yeah? Then why are we in this condition?!" Anakin said, raising his voice

"You know, I never asked you two to help me so the only ones who should to be blamed here are you two"

"But you still..."

"Are you done whining Anakin? I didn't come all this way just to listen to someone who doesn't know his place, complaining that he and his padawan needs saving. Honestly, your acting like a child" Tom spoke in a more serious tone

"If there's anything is to blame for your and Ahsoka's injuries, then it's your lack of abilities and self confidence which you clearly gave up on the last second. It's absolutely shameful. That's the kind of attitude you expect from children"

Anakin knew he was right and the lowered expression on his face was proof enough for that. At the very end of the battle against the imposter's, he was just about to give up. But they were saved by Tom, someone they hardly even know and didn't ask for his help. And what's worse, they learned that the ones that they were fighting were droids. Droids! They were going to be defeated what they usually beat during a regular bases. Tom was right. The only ones that should be blamed for unable to easily defeat two droids and get this much damage from them not to mention get saved by Tom, without even asking for his help, were themselves. But that's not the reason why Anakin treated him that way. The real reason is that because even though he saved their lives and are still here today to speak about it, is that he still can't trust him. Or is it because, he doesn't want to trust him?"

"So why are you really here? I doubt you came just to lecture us" Anakin asked, almost sounding embarrassed.

"Well since we're being truthful, I came to discuss about the imposter situation and what we learned so far about it. But right now, I'm waiting for someone from the Galactic Senate to come here and discuss the situation, someone the council can trust and talk with the other politicians about what's happened recently. Now that we know what we're dealing and have proof to clear the Jedi Order's name, it's best to..."

"WHAT THE...?!" Tom stopped himself to look at Padme holding a bouquet of flowers and has her mouth opened, pointing her finger at the floor which is covered with broken glass.

"P-Padme? What's up?" Anakin asked with a dumbfounded expression, looking at the even more surprised Padme.

"What do you mean "what's up"? Why's there a huge hole on the window?! It's a mess in here!" Padme replied, pointing at the noticeable, large hole on the hospital window where gust of chilling air enters the room.

"Oh! How long has that been there? We haven't noticed it till now" Ahsoka said.

"Actually, that was my fault. I couldn't find a way to open it so I had to make an opening. And luckily for me, the room is sound proof, not to mention that you two were sound asleep, so you didn't even bother waking up when I smashed the window" Tom explained, rubbing the back of his head and smiled innocently.

"You couldn't enter here like a normal person!" Anakin stated.

"But then, the hospital staff wouldn't let me eat my lunch here"

"Is that all?! And you call us children!"

"Don't compare me with someone like you! That's like an insult. I'm not some reckless, self centered fool who would do anything to prove himself that he's better than everyone. Even if that means getting his own padawan involved in something as futile like what happened a few days. Or maybe when you two went after Hardeen and risked Ahsoka's jedi career. Your right. A child is so above someone like you. Monster is more like it" Tom said coldly

Suddenly, he then used his Jedi instincts to tilt his head to his right, dodging a flying vase which smashes into pieces when it slammed into the hospital wall. Tom took his eye off of Anakin and to the smashed vase when two strong hands were tightly wrapped around his neck, choking him

As Ahsoka and Padme became shocked in horror and surprised, Anakin gave a beastly, angry look, showing his grinding teeth, while Tom just gives him the same cold, emotionless stare as usual

"Master! Let go of him! Your going to kill him if you keeping choking him like that!" Ahsoka pleaded, reaching out of her bed and grabbed Anakin's arms to stop him.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do Ahsoka! I had enough of this guy's wisecracking about us, calling us idiots and talking like he's better than us! I don't care if he is some prodigy the council thinks of! Just because he saved us does not give him the right to treat us like we're garbage!" Anakin yelled back, still tightening his grip on the boy's neck

"But this is wrong!"

"I said shut up!"

"Interesting..."

Anakin and Ahsoka ceased arguing to look at Tom, still giving Anakin the same cold look.

"Your getting mad and worked up over something one person said's to you? Seriously, that's just pathetic. Most people would ignore things when someone said's some negative things about them. It's not because it's right thing to do but because it's the sensible thing to do. Hmm... I wonder... how would Master Qui Gon would've act in the very same situation your in? I think you already know the answer" Tom said, angering Anakin when he mentioned Qui Gon while Ahsoka was stunned, remembering a part of her past, hearing herself say something.

_"Having another fit Tom?"_

_"Stay out of this Ahsoka. Let go of my arm and walk away"_

_"Hmm, I wonder how Master Qui Gon would've act in the very same situation your in. You know the answer"_

_"Again? Why? Why am I having these visions? And what do they have to do Tom? Did I... once..."_

"Don't ever... don't ever say his name like you knew him! You don't know anything about Master Qui Gon so why don't you shut your mouth!" Anakin yelled back when Tom managed to let out a small chuckle and looked up at the ceiling.

"He did everything he could to make sure Obi Wan didn't take the same path his former padawan took, took in someone as lowly as me into the temple, raised me and taught me the ways of the Force and gambled everything on you, believing that you are the Chosen One and died believing in that one thing. Believe me Anakin, I know more about Qui Gon Jinn than you know. And I know he wouldn't let anything get the best of him"

"He would keep moving forward and ignore what others think of him. He never looked back. And your telling me that he would let something like this get the best of him, get angry and start choking me to death?! Him?! A member of the Jedi Council?! Your telling me that's the sort of person he was?! Letting one person get the better of him and become something he's not?! There's a reason why he never let that happen and it's right there! On Ahsoka's face! He never wanted to let the people he knew and loved see him become something they can't even recognize!" Tom yelled back at him, making Anakin grasp his words. He looked at Ahsoka's face and noticed that tears were on her face

_"Was she... really crying? Was it really true what he said?"_

"A-Anakin... p-please..."

Anakin turned his attention to Padme, whose holding on tightly onto the bouquet of flowers, getting drowned by her tear's, dripping off her face.

"Please stop. Seeing you like this... in this much pain and agony... I couldn't take it. Just please... please stop"

Seeing the despair and sadness in Padme's eyes, Anakin realized his error, releasing Tom's throat, just as Padme wished it. He felt relieved when the redness on Padme's and Ahsoka's faces from crying so much faded.

"Now listen Anakin..." Tom said, grabbing Anakin's attention again

"Whatever reasons you have for hating or despising me, you better get over it. Because right now, it's not just these two that need you to get your act together. Both the Jedi Order and the Republic and as much as I hate to admit it, I need you to help us to get through this crises. Until this little imposter problem is solved, you're stuck with me and I'm going to make sure that the decision that Qui Gon made about you being the Chosen One was right. So whether you want me to or not, I can't allow you to become something your not either"


	13. The Enemy is closer than you think

Asakura Chronicles

"Oooookay! Almost..." Tom muttered to himself, using the Force to carefully putting the shattered shards of glass from the broken window back together. While that was happening, Padme placed another vase with the bouquet of flowers she brought on the small table that's between Anakin's and Ahsoka's hospital beds while the both of them just lay down their beds.

"I thought you were at a conference that was being held at Mandalor" Anakin said to Padme, looking at her with a very grim look on his face

"That's already been taken care of about two days ago. When I got back from it, Master Kenobi came and told me you and Ahsoka were in the hospital, so I rushed in as quickly as I could" Padme replied

"Couldn't you... take your time on back at Mandalor? You know... visit the sites and such. And since your such good friends with Duchess Satine, you guys could easily find a nice place to have an all girls night out. So why don't you go back to Mandalor or Naboo and..."

"Anakin Jacen Skywalker! Are you trying to get rid of me?" Padme interrupted, putting her hands on her hips and gave him a look that said: "Well? What do YOU have to say for yourself?"

"Uhhh... well first of all, no I'm not! I'm trying to make sure that you're somewhere safe for awhile. And second, I really wish you wouldn't call me by my whole name. Especially when Ahsoka and that nut job by the window are around" He whispered

"This nut job over here can hear you and your conversation pretty clearly, _Jacen_" Tom said, teasing Anakin who's make a angry grunting noise

"Anakin!" Padme snapped at him

"But he started it!"

"I don't care who started it! You're hospitalized and you shouldn't even be moving or arguing! And another thing... I can call you whatever I want... my little, sweet baboo"

"_GROAN! _Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

"I kinda like it" Tom said, standing in front of the end of Anakin's bed

"Shouldn't you be fixing a window?" Anakin said, sounding not pleased to see or hear Tom

"Already finished it. So anyway, I think that name suits you Anakin. It's so stupid, it's cute. A perfect description of you. You have a stupid attitude, yet a cute personality" Tom said smiling, while Anakin took a long stare at him and was gripping on his hospital blanket

"Oh that's right. I meant to say that name suits you, _Jacen_"

"Okay, when I get out of this hospital, I will grab a hold of you and..." He was interrupted by Padme who started whispering softly and few minutes passed, she moved away from him. Anakin looked at her with disbelief, taking in her words that she whispered (words that will continue to remain a mystery) and looked at Tom, changing his angry look on his face into a smile.

"...and give you a big hug to show you how thankful we are to you for helping me and Ahsoka. Really Tom... thank you. Your a swell guy!" Anakin said, showing a creepy smile while showing his teeth. As for Tom and Ahsoka, they open their mouth's, shocked and somewhat disappointed in hearing that while Padme blissfully smiles.

"What just happened? Did that just happened?! Please tell me that this isn't happening!" Ahsoka said. Through this entire time, she was watching the argument between, Anakin, Padme and Tom, actually enjoying the small little comedy and didn't wanted it to stop

"Believe me I am just as confused as you are" Tom replied

/

"So about the meeting..." Tom said while he and Padme were both sitting on a stool while Anakin and Ahsoka patiently sat up and quietly listened

"Senator... you have heard of the recent murders that involved accomplished Jedi, like..." Tom grabbed out of his pocket metal holo circle and pressed a button on it, showing a image of Saesee Tinn choking Atai Molec to death. "...the murder of Zygerria's prime minister at the hands of Master Tinn. And I'm sure your already aware of the murder of Senator Aang"

"I'm aware of them" Padme replied

"Let me ask you something else now before we go any further. Do you truly believe that the Jedi were involved in any of those murders?" Tom asked

"It's true that some of us from the Senate feels a bit distrust among the Jedi Order, even long before the Clone War began and is one of the reasons why some of the Senators left the Republic and became members of the Separaritists. But I truly believe if there is one Jedi I can trust with no doubt in my mind, then I think they have the right to prove their innocence" She said showing a small glimpse of her smile to Anakin who smiles back

"I see. Well then luckily for you, I have some good news, sort of good but kind of bad news and bad news. The good news is..." Tom pressed another button on the holo circle and showed another image of the holo droids the Jedi fought a few days ago. Then, it showed a recording of Anakin and Ahsoka fighting the droids that were disguised as themselves. Finally, it showed another recording of Tom using the droid poppers to show down the droids holographic disguises.

"We discovered that the Jedi who murdered those people were actually droids using holographic technology to disguise themselves as Jedi. We were skeptical at first and were wondering if the clues that led to this were accurate so they sent me to investigate. And with the technological support and knowledge of Master Kazdan Paratus and with some unnecessary help..." Tom said, turning his attention to Anakin and Ahsoka who innocently smiles.

_"He is not gonna let that go, is he?" _Anakin rolls his eyes as the thought pops into his head.

"I was able to prove that our theory was right. We took both droids to the temple for further examining and found something... unique" Tom stopped and pressed a button again on the holo circle, showing a holographic image of a familiar insignia. The Confederacy of Independent Systems insignia.

"You found this on those droids?! So all this time the Separatists were behind those attacks?!" Anakin asked.

"But there's something that doesn't make sense" Ahsoka mentions. "If it's true that the holographic droids were working under the Separatists and that they were responsible for the deaths that were blamed by the Jedi, then why did they kill the Prime Minister from Zygerria? Atai Molec and Zygerria allied themselves with the Confederacy so why kill a high official of one of their allies?"

"Well, actually..." The two Jedi got their attention grabbed by Padme while Tom keeps his eyes on her, not letting them off of her from the beginning of the conversation. "...about a month after the Jedi rescued the Togurta colonists of Kiros and founded the dead body of Queen Miraj Scintel, the people of Zygerria first blamed the Jedi and Republic for the murder. But after further investigation, they discovered that Scintel was murdered by Count Dooku. So after learning this, Zygerria immediately distrusted Dooku, along with the Confederacy. Though, they were worried about how the Separatists but how mostly Dooku would react, so Atai Molec secretly let himself get captured by Republic troops led by General Tinn so he could discuss on leaving the Confederacy for the Republic"

"However that never happened since he was murdered by one of the droids that disguised itself as Master Tinn, sent by Count Dooku" Tom finished. Anakin was stunned at all of this. Zygerria planning to join the Republic? Betrayed by Dooku? There are a lot of things Anakin is learning right now, making him wonder what else the Republic and the Jedi Order has been hiding.

"And somehow, the video that showed Molec's death was aired all over Zygerria and in a matter of days, they declined the idea of joining the Republic and went back with the Separatists. Kind of a coincidence, don't you think?" Padme asked.

"Too big of a coincidence. Dooku could easily have one of the higher ups in Zygerria or have someone sneak the video in to play it and show the people what Dooku wanted them to see. Kill two birds with one stone. It's no different when they killed Senator Aang" Tom said

"Remember why he was being under protection? A certain Sith Lord was sending threatening messages to the Senator so after hearing this, Chancellor Palptine decided it was best to keep him nearby on Courscant. Seems like we were wrong about that too. They got rid of Aang, put the blame on the Jedi by disguising the droid as Master Secura and resulted with a shakey relationship between the Senate and the Jedi. So... anyone ready for the bad news?" Tom continued

"Oh, lucky us! More fantastic news" Anakin said in a sarcastic tone

"Hardly. If you thought that other stuff was bad enough, just listen to this..." Tom stopped and turned around to see the door, to see if anyone was peeking through it. He got up and looked at the other hospital beds that was in the room to check if anyone else is here. He then went to the door to make it slide open if someone was listening to their conversation. Finally, Tom walked pass Padme and closed the window curtains, taking almost all the light in the room and sat back down on stool. His eyes were then on Anakin, then on Ahsoka, to Padme, back to Anakin and finally back to Padme. In quiet, hushed voice he spoke:

"We believe that the Separatists droid factory that created the holographic using droids is somewhere hidden... on Courscant"


	14. I know you are but what am I ?

Asakura Chronicles

"W-wait. What?" Anakin slowly grasped at what Tom just said about the droids and a droid factory that created these droid's location

"You heard me you idiot. I said we believe that the droid factory that created these droid's is somewhere on Courscant. Don't make me repeat it a third time" Tom lowered his expression, making his face look even more grimmer.

"Wait a minute! How's that even possible?! How can a Separatist droid factory even be built here?! Courscant is practically the Republic's nervous center and yet we're learning about this now?! When was it even built in the first place?!" Ahsoka demanded, slightly bending up without thinking of the risk that her wounds will open up.

"We're working on the details on that. Maybe when we find the factory, we might learn..."

"You mean haven't even found it yet?! What the heck have you guys been doing?!" Anakin yelled, furious that the Jedi haven't even found the enemy

"We just found out about this a few days ago and it's pretty hard to find one factory on a planet that's practically an entire city! Not to mention the Jedi Order is still being questioned for all the murders the droid's committed"

"We rarely have enough time on our hands to go conduct investigation. Plus, a investigation that involves searching the entire planet is going to take some authorization, time, people, commitment... _sigh _and a lot of pain in the ass work" Tom explained, already feeling distraught after thinking of all the physical labor and paper work both the Jedi and the Republic has to share with him to get it done faster.

_"Sigh... a kid my age shouldn't be doing this kind of stuff, even if I am Jedi. I wonder if they expect me to run while helping out the investigation. That'll be such a pain! When this is all over, I'm expecting them to give me a bigger pay raise" _

"You forgot to mention proof" Padme's voice woke up Tom from complaining in his inner thoughts, showing a more serious face to show her he's paying attention.

"You going to need proof to show everyone that there is a Separatist droid factory on Courscant. It's going to take a lot of convincing to make everyone believe that the enemy making droids on our door step. Even I'm having a hard time believing it"

"Proof huh? How about I start off with some questions. How is it possible that several Separatist droids were out there on Courscant , roaming out in the city, not to mention attacking Jedi and our clone troopers? How is it possible that they know about the Zygerria situation and how to find Molec and kill him? How were they be able to find Senator Aang and assassinate him? Because they got all the information they needed from place and one place only... the Galactic Senate Building"

"We thought at first that someone from the Senate was illegally shipping the droid's here from somewhere else and then feeding the information the Separatist or worst case Dooku, needed to make a plan to counter us. But we checked the suspicious shipping reports that involved any Senators lately and so far we haven't found anything like that"

"But then, we thought how the droid's fought and how they looked like Jedi. When Anakin and Ahsoka were fighting those droid's awhile ago, I noticed that the fighting styles of their's were similar to each other's opponent. That also means that they were programmed to counter their fighting styles. And can't think of any other place than to get that kind of information than the Jedi Temple here on Courscant"

"The Jedi have kept a data base that holds all sorts of information about Jedi that are present, past or former. Information such as what kind of light saber technique they use, how high their midi chlorians levels are or what kind of light saber they use. Like if they used the basic hilt for a light saber or if dual blades, double ended or some special made light saber like the saber pike. We use that kind of information to either check their progress or use it against them in case a Jedi goes rogue and we'll have a clue what we're up against and how to counter them"

"And finally, we learned that the droid's were being controlled by some type of signal so that means someone on the planet is using a transmitter along with someone or something knows how to make them. Now we just need to find a one of these droid's or at least lure them out to track the signal and find whose ever transmitting it and hopefully a droid factory" Tom's explanation left Anakin and Ahsoka nodding, understanding that the proof the Jedi had found could actually be accurate. As for Padme, she just smiled and giggled.

"What is it? Do you find the proof we found laughable and untrue? I know some of it sounds a bit off but it's all we got so far"

"No, no. It's not that. I believe you and the Jedi found good, solid evidence about the droid factory's location and enough proof to prove the Jedi's innocence. It's just... you almost sound like politician for someone your age" Her comment made a little redness appear on Tom's face, rubbing his hand on his scalp.

"Pfft! Please! I seriously doubt that I would last long as a politician. I usually just keep my thoughts to myself because anything I say might sound like some kind of excuse" Tom replied, losing the redness on his face and started grumbling

"Oh c'mon! Your just doubting yourself" As Padme continued trying to convince Tom, Anakin is keeping his thoughts to himself

_"Oh great. Now their bonding"_

"So what now? You said we need to lure one of these droid's out to find the factory. So how do we intend to do that?" Ahsoka asked, now Tom's attention and making him smirk.

"Well actually, that's another reason why I called Senator Amidala. To help us lure one of them out"

"Of course. What do you want me to do?" Padme asked, while Anakin looked at this with discomfort, wondering what kind of dangerous the Jedi Order have in store for his wife

"This is how it's going to start out..."

* * *

_(10 minutes later) _

"...alright then. Any questions?" Tom asked, after explaining to Anakin, Ahsoka and Padme the plan to lure out one of the droid's to find and locate the droid factory

"If you feel uncertain about the plan Senator, then you can feel free to leave this room and forget about this. We can always..."

"No. I can do this. Besides, it's not the first time I've done something like this. Remember Ahsoka, back on Alderaan?" Padme asked, smiling while remembering her time with Ahsoka while she was being hunted down by Aurra Sing a few years ago

"Yeah, I remember" Ahsoka replied, smirking

"Well now, I suppose I'll get out your hair, I'll be going back to temple. You three enjoy your little family reunion. Oh! And tomorrow someone from the council will be checking on you two so be prepared. Try to get some rest and healed as fast as possible. We need you two so we can finally put an end to all of this" Tom said, getting off the stool he was on headed towards the door

"Alright. Thank you for letting us know all of this master..." Padme stopped herself, thinking that if Tom is a padawan because of his age or a knight since he knows so much about the Jedi and the Galactic Senate.

"Please, just call me either by my first or last name. Personally I think it's a hassle for people have titles. I mean since when did titles ever help anyone? You know?"

"Right. Well anyway, thank you for looking after Anakin and Ahsoka. It really means a lot" Padme replied, showing a warm smile while Tom just looked at the door

"Whatever" Tom gave a wave off and exited the room, ending the conversation

"Well he seems nice" Padme then turned to Anakin and Ahsoka, still in their hospital beds

"If by nice you mean complete and total whack job, then yes, he is" Anakin said jokingly while suddenly...

**CRASH!**

Tom's head pops out of the window where he made a hole earlier, making shards of glass fall on the floor as he plainly looks at Anakin.

"I know you are Anakin but what am I? Later's!" He pulls his head out jump off the hospital wall and somersault his way down the floor, leaving Anakin, Ahsoka and Padme speechless

"See what I mean?!" Anakin finally said, swinging his arms at the windows direction

"Oh c'mon! I think his kind of attitude could lighten up the mood in the Republic. Some of us could actually use a laugh or two. And it seems he cares a lot about you two" Padme said, opening the window curtains to bring more light of the sun to the room.

"Yeah right! That kid could care less about us!"

"Well... he seemed pretty protective around us when he fought those droids. He even promised that nothing bad would happen to us" Ahsoka mentioned, helping Anakin remember

* * *

_"You guys relax for now. You did your part, now it's my turn"_

_"Are you crazy?! Those guys almost killed us and your suppose to capture them?! You'll get yourself killed!"_

_"Relax... trust me. I know what I'm doing" _

_"Relax. Unlike you two, I actually have a plan to keep them contain here long enough until reinforcements come here and capture them. And don't worry, they won't come anywhere near the both of you... because I won't allow it"_

* * *

"And he seems to have a lot of faith in you as the Chosen One and doesn't want you to lose faith in yourself, since he's always testing you. I guess that's why he keeps reminding you of the mistakes that came in the past so that you won't let them get the better of you and lose faith in yourself. He just wants you to make the right decisions as a Jedi so that also, Qui Gon's sacrifice didn't go in vain and that he was right to the very end" Padme said, making Anakin remember again

* * *

_"Oh, but I know you, Anakin Skywalker. I looked you up while I was checking those video's that showed the imposter's and their crimes and I gotta say, I found some very interesting stuff. Like... an unauthorized interrogation of Poggle the Lesser"_

_"I only did that to save Ahsoka! To get information that could and did save her life!" _

_"That's what it said on the record. I thought you were the type of person who would do anything to protect those close to him. Or at least that's what I thought. Until a certain incident with Rako Hardeen occurred. When Obi Wan faked his death and you wanted revenge. And you wanted it so badly that you not only risked your Jedi career, but also Ahsoka's career"_

_"What does that..."_

_"If you truly did care about her, then you wouldn't let get her involve in something like that and you wouldn't let her risk her future as a Jedi"_

_"And since we're already on the Hardeen subject, let's ask ourselves if Obi Wan was killed by that bounty hunter and you did get revenge by killing Hardeen, what would happen? Would it bring an end to the deaths around the galaxy? No. Would it bring an end to Clone War? No, it wouldn't. But to a more important question, would it bring back Obi Wan back to life? Of course not"_

_"OKAY! I get it! What I did was stupid and..."_

_"Stupid? Stupid?! That's not the word I would use! The fact is Skywalker is that you never ask yourself "then what?" You never think these things through! But now to a more important subject: you letting your past get the better of you"_

_"I know about your actions and how'd you react when the people of Kiros was captured by Zygerrian slavers! I know you came from a life of slavery but last time I check, your not a slave and your not Obi Wan's padawan anymore! Your a Jedi Knight! And so far all you've proven is that you still think that your a slave on Tatooine and your still an apprentice to Obi Wan!"_

_"I'm surprised that they don't put you on a leash! I wonder... what Qui Gon and your mother would think if they knew about this!"_

_"Are you done whining Anakin? I didn't come all this way just to listen to someone who doesn't know his place, complaining that he and his padawan needs saving. Honestly, your acting like a child" _

_"If there's anything is to blame for your and Ahsoka's injuries, then it's your lack of abilities and self confidence which you clearly gave up on the last second. It's absolutely shameful. That's the kind of attitude you expect from children"_

_"Don't compare me with someone like you! That's like an insult. I'm not some reckless, self centered fool who would do anything to prove himself that he's better than everyone. Even if that means getting his own padawan involved in something as futile like what happened a few days. Or maybe when you two went after Hardeen and risked Ahsoka's jedi career. Your right. A child is so above someone like you. Monster is more like it"_

_"Your getting mad and worked up over something one person said's to you? Seriously, that's just pathetic. Most people would ignore things when someone said's some negative things about them. It's not because it's right thing to do but because it's the sensible thing to do. Hmm... I wonder... how would Master Qui Gon would've act in the very same situation your in? I think you already know the answer"_

_"He did everything he could to make sure Obi Wan didn't take the same path his former padawan took, took in someone as lowly as me into the temple, raised me and taught me the ways of the Force and gambled everything on you, believing that you are the Chosen One and died believing in that one thing. Believe me Anakin, I know more about Qui Gon Jinn than you know. And I know he wouldn't let anything get the best of him"_

_"He would keep moving forward and ignore what others think of him. He never looked back. And your telling me that he would let something like this get the best of him, get angry and start choking me to death?! Him?! A member of the Jedi Council?! Your telling me that's the sort of person he was?! Letting one person get the better of him and become something he's not?! There's a reason why he never let that happen and it's right there! On Ahsoka's face! He never wanted to let the people he knew and loved see him become something they can't even recognize!"_

_"Whatever reasons you have for hating or despising me, you better get over it. Because right now, it's not just these two that need you to get your act together. Both the Jedi Order and the Republic and as much as I hate to admit it, I need you to help us to get through this crises. Until this little imposter problem is solved, you're stuck with me and I'm going to make sure that the decision that Qui Gon made about you being the Chosen One was right. So whether you want me to or not, I can't allow you to become something your not either"_

* * *

"Humph! That jerk! I hated it when he makes look like the bad guy and what's even worse..." Anakin gives a breathe and smiles while looking at the ceiling

"And I hate it even more when he's right all the time. I swear, someday I'm gonna get that kid for being so right"

* * *

_I hope everyone had a Christmas and I wish you a good New Years Eve! Also, if your interested in Pokemon and all, then I'm working on a story on it called Moving Forward, starring Thomas Asakura!_


	15. Talking to a Senator is painful

Asakura Chronicles

_23 hours later _

Um... what's all of this?" Padme started analyzing the black hover-limo in front of her where her hover car was which her assistant, Teckla drove her in to the Senate Building from Republica 500. She then looks at a slender, dark skinned woman with golden colored eyes, short purple hair and is wearing a black leather jacket, pants, boots and top hat.

"Oh... well... you see... Ms. Teckla had an urgent call about her parents and headed back to Republica 500 to get a better reception. She called for a sub to drive you back and so... here I am" The woman explained with a devious yet friendly smile.

Padme examined the woman in front of her. Her voice. Her speech pattern. Her skin. Her clothing. Anything that will give out any clues that she can be trustworthy. And so far... she riddled of suspicions. Padme grabbed a small holo circle out of her leather purse, pressed a button, held it out and then it showed a small holographic image of Teckla.

_"Oh! Miss Padme! I'm... I'm so sorry that..."_

"Teckla... where are you right now?"

_"Um... at Republica 500. I've been told that my family came to visit me at your apartment, so... I... immediately rushed over here to see them but... their not here. The woman that's probably standing told me this and that Threepio called the limo company to give you a ride back. I'm sorry miss" _

"It's okay Teckla. I'm not mad at you. I'll call you when I need a ride back. I'm gonna be here for little while longer to take care of a few things here. And Teckla..."

_"Yes miss?" _

"You can hear alright, can't you?"

_"Yes miss. I can"_

"Then would you agree that the reception around the Galactic Building pretty good?"

_"Um... yes ma'am?"_

"Just asking. Thank you Teckla. I'll see you soon" Padme turned off the small holo circle, making the holographic Teckla disappear.

"That was very cruel, lying to my assistant about her family coming here. She rarely gets to see, hear or red about them since a tragic accident that was caused by terrorists. Since then, they lost all their investments, their home and any communication connections to reach Teckla" Padme puts away the holo circle inside her purse and then glares at the mysterious woman

"Oh! And by the way, I just used this awhile to contact Senator Farr and the reception was pretty good while I was talking to him. So I'll ask again... what is all of this?"

"Okay, okay! You got me! But I still need you to get in the limo" The woman then opened the back door to the vehicle and gave another devious yet friendly smile.

"If this is some kind kidnapping..."

"Please Senator..." The woman lost her smile and then held up a light saber, practically showing her Jedi certification and a holo circle that showed a small holographic version of the holographic Separatists droid

"...this is all too important to miss out. I need to you to get in the vehicle now"

"This is about the droid incident, isn't it?"

"You can ask him about that when you get in here"

Curious, Padme walked towards the driver and then looks through to the entrance to the limo. The inside of the compartment was completely black expect the seat cushions which were purple. There was a black, plastic wall with a rectangular window, separating the driver from the passenger. Padme sat down and heard the door slammed, leaving her alone

"What was she talking about? There's no one even here"

"Hi!" A spooked Padme slowly turned her head to her right to see a smiling Tom, practically sitting next to her

"How's it go..."

"YEEEEEAAGGGHHH!"

_WHAM! _

Padme wasn't expecting Tom to appear into thin air so she relied on her self defense instincts and punched him in the face and kicked him in the gut. The kick sent him a short trip to the other side of the seat cushions, slamming his head on the car wall.

"Padawan Asakura? But when did you...?" Padme stumbled on her words, trying to figure out if she should say she's sorry or continue to be mad at Tom for scaring her

"No, no. I'm fine, I'm fine. I mean it's not like I was expecting to get attacked by a psycho Senator!" Tom slowly got up, staring at Padme with an angry eye while the other eye was covered by his right hand

"You scared me! What did you expect me to do when someone sneaks behind me? I'm not the type person who lets someone take advantage of me and do whatever they want!"

"Well sorry! I thought you were the type person who would let her Jedi husband/Chosen One do all the fighting for her and be the damsel of distress!"

"Do I look like... wait..." Padme's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open after hearing what Tom just said. She started pacing around the passenger side of the limo, putting her hands on both side of her head and muttered to herself

"Oh no. Oh no! They know. The Jedi know about me and Anakin! Oh no! Everything's ruined! They're going to tell Chancellor Palpatine and then they'll going to arrest Anakin! I'll lose my seat in the Senate and send me to a different prison where Anakin is or worse! Execute him! Ooh! This bad! This is really really bad!"

"Uhh... Senator? If you could just calm just for a seconds, I can properly explain..." Tom set his hand on Padme's stressed shoulder when suddenly...

_WHACK! _

...the heel of Padme's shoe is thrust to Tom's crouch. In other words, she kicked in the groin. She looked at him with a guilty look on her face while his face was blank and pale. He made a very quiet _ow _then fell back down on the floor, making a loud _thump._ Padme looked down at Tom's pain ridden face as he puts both hands on his groin, covering them until the pain vanishes

"Oh no. I'm _really _in trouble now"

* * *

"Ah... ha ha ha! Oh man! That was really awkward" Padme started playing with her braid with her finger nervously and sitting on seat cushion in the limo. As for Tom, he frowned while having two ice packs with him, one for his blackened eye and one for his... crotch.

"I am really, really sorry about the last part, with me kicking you... in your... area" Padme whispered to him and can't help giggling

"_Sigh... _it's fine. As I was saying, I haven't told anyone about your marriage with Anakin. Not to the Jedi Order or to anyone in the Republic" Tom replied, losing his frown

"But... why haven't you? Love is forbidden to Jedi or any kind of emotion that might lead to negative thoughts"

"True... but still, the reason that _I _haven't told anyone is because I don't know why you two are engaged. If I wanted to rat someone out, then I need to know what they did but more importantly why they did it. People need reasons for doing the things they do or did, whether to protect someone or there doing it out of revenge"

"And when I find out why they did it, the decision to take them down or protect them will be completely up to me. Since I don't know why you did what you did, then I can't do anything to you or Anakin"

"Except gather information about them and their actions" Padme replied

"Bingo! But that's up to you right now since we're currently in a very dangerous situation. If you want to talk about it now, now's the time. If you want to talk about later after this droid impostering Jedi madness is taken care, then we will do that" Tom replies as Padme looks up to a small window that shows the dark skinned driver in the driver's seat of the limo

"What about her? Does she know about me and Anakin?"

"Her? Nah! She's just driving us and give you further protection. She's also a member of the Jedi Council but she isn't aware about you and Anakin, that's just between you and me. But speaking of the council, the _actual _reason why I'm here to ask you _again _that you are completely, positively sure that you'll go with this plan of our's"

"Yes! I'm sure! If this is the only way to find a way to save the Republic, then I'll gladly help in anyway I can!"

"Alright. They just want to make extra sure since the plan starts in a few days. But if it'll make you feel a bit more comfortable, I'm doing since on Anakin behalf. Just so he can trust me a bit more until the mission"

"Right, but that's not the entire reason why your trying to learn more about Anakin" Padme replied while Tom carefully stares at her with one eye

"Your trying to learn as much about him so can use it against him if he disobeys the Order. Is that it?"

"Close, but this isn't about the Order or the Republic. I'm learning what I can about him so I can protect Anakin. I'm trying to use this so that he doesn't go overboard or worse. May I call you Padme, Senator?" Tom asked as she nodded

"Padme, I know you've seen changes in Anakin and not the good kind. At times, he would let his anger take control of him and his mind would be stuck in the past. What happened in the hospital was proof enough of that and there will be more events like that"

"No. Anakin would never..."

"Padme, stop lying to yourself. Tell the truth, the reason why you married Anakin wasn't just that you loved him but because you wanted to protect from some kind of pain. You thought that the marriage might help him recover from that pain, but the cover is starting to slip ever since the Clone War started"

"I'm trying to tell you that you don't have to share that burden alone and that you two have a future together after the war. I'm trying to be your friend. And like I said back at the hospital, we all need to him to stay on this path because we can't afford to lose him"

"Alright, I trust you. And thank you, Thomas. It seems I was right that you do care about Anakin"

"I'm... not gonna respond to that" Tom replied then knocks on the window that was between the passenger side and the driver

"By the way, where did you get this limo?" Padme asked, looking around the black passenger side

"The driver chose it. She said this kind of limo was used for high ranking people like politicians or celebrities and the the windows are soundproof so if those people brought friends, they could have some... _alone time"_

"Ohhh. No wonder it smells like air freshener in here"

"As long as it's sound proof, we've had no complaints. And here we are" The door immediately opened by the dark skinned woman and Teckla next to her.

"Republica 500: Arrived. Thank you for your time" The woman said

"Think over what we talked about. We'll be watching you have your speech. And be careful" Tom said as Padme leaves the limo.

"Alright and thank you" Padme fully leaves and the door closes behind her and limo flies off into traffic

"Was that... a child you were riding with Miss Padme?" Teckla asked

"Yes. He's from the Jedi Order. It seems the council just wants to how the speech I'm planning in the next few days is going"

"Is your speech really that important that the Jedi are worried about it?"

"More than you know Teckla. More than you know"

* * *

_Back at the limo _

"So how'd it go?" The woman asked Tom through the opened window while he lays both ice packs on his lap, showing the black eye he got from Padme

"WHOA! Look at that shiner! Looks like it didn't go as well as you hoped huh!" The woman had her face in front of the opened window, mesmerized by Tom's swollen eye

"No no. It wasn't like that. It was just a misunder... uh, Yoruichi?"

"Hm?"

"If your here, then whose driving the limo?" Tom's questioned made Yoruichi have a dumbfounded look on her face and started the waterworks on her face

_HONK! _

The loud sound spooked the two both were engulfed by a yellow light. A large truck drove by a angry Dug kept on honking on the driver to move the limo and kept screaming "Jedi poodu!"

_HONK!_

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"YEEEEAAAUUUUGGHHHHHHH!"

"YOU IDIOT! KEEP YOUR HANDS ON THE WHEEL!"

"R-RIGHT!"

Yoruichi immediately grabbed the wheel and turned into a different direction and kept dodging cars after cars until their finally straight on the road. While the two are far away from him, the Dug from the truck kept on driving and angrily muttered to himself

"Pfff! Jedi Poodu!"

* * *

"Are you an idiot?! Haven't ever drove before?!" Tom yelled through the window opening in the limo while Yoruichi just laughed it off as she drives

"Ha ha! Oh man! Sorry about that but man! That was fun! You really know how to show a girl a good time" She purred at the last sentence and had her index and middle finger on Tom's chin. Tom however just grunted and pulled his head away from the window and her finger's. He sat back at the cushions that was next to the small window and crossed his arms.

"Pay attention to the road and keep your hands on the wheel, you idiot"

"Pff! Sure. Whatever you say, Mr. Partypooper"

"Unbelievable. I can't believe your a member of the council. And I can't believe I actually respected you back in the days at the Special Jedi Training Division"

"Really? I still can't believe your the same cute, adorable, huggable, squishable, loveable..."

"Your getting off topic you know!"

"All I'm saying is that you used to brag about being a Jedi Knight that will bring an end to suffering across the galaxy. That is what you promise to Qui Gon, isn't it?" Her question had Tom to reminisce his past, the promise he made to Qui Gon and what he said to the younglings and to Qui Gon's grave

_(Flashback)_

_"Hmm, well ummm... I think get what your saying. I think there is a shorter answer for that too"_

_"Oh! And what would that be?" asked Qui Gon._

_"Well, this is just a guess but I think the answer... is peace! No one really knows what exactly peace is and when people try to find it, in the end there is all this hate and anger and fear, like its some kinda curse!"_

_"Hmm, I see! A curse you say?"_

_"Yeah! But don't you worry Master, because once I become a Knight, I will break the curse one day and if there is such a thing as peace, I'll find it! Also, I think finding peace has somethin' to do with believing and having faith in yourself!"_

_"You think huh? Hahahahahah!" Qui Gon said as he laughed._

_"What's so funny? Was my guess really that bad?" asked Tom. Qui Gon stopped laughing and patted him on the head._

_"I think your guess is probably the best response I've heard from anyone else yet"_

_"Really?!"_

_"Yes, in fact, until you find peace, you will be known as... The Hero with No Fear"_

_"You got it Master! Its a promise!"_

* * *

___"Old Man Jinn... I... I don't know what "sob" to do any "sob" more" _

___"But I do know "sob" know this! I know my true goal in life is. I want... I want to become a Knight so powerful that everyone can depend on me and find peace in this war torn galaxy of ours so everyone, even the Sith, will live happy and free from hate, anger and fear._

___"Even from pain itself! I will become... I will become... both you and the Jedi's very own Hero with no Fear because that promise, that title, that dream! I... will never go back on my word and I'll never ever go back on my word! That's my... our way of the Jedi!"_

* * *

_"There you go again! Making promises you can't keep!" _

_"Heh! Okay then. Here's some promises I'll be keeping from now on. I __will_ pass the trials. I _will_ become a padawan. And I _will_ become a Knight. A knight that everyone can depend on, so people won't ignore or disrespect me but treat me like I'm someone! Someone important!" _"I never, __ever_ go back on my word and I'll never give up! I'll show all of you"

* * *

_"Is that what everyone thinks?" _

_"It might as well be. So?" _

_"Well here's what I __think_... I could care less of what _you_ think! After all, I'll make it all up... after I become a Knight!" 

* * *

"Wow. Did I really say that? Was I really that naive to thinking that the darkness in the galaxy can truly be erased? I guess back then... I had no idea of the reality that took place during and after those times. That promise I made to Master Qui Gon... only clueless idiot would make a promise like that" Tom said with depression in his voice, realizing the reality of his mistakes

"Or a child who just's wants to make the man who saved his life would also make that promise, just so he can make him feel proud of him. There's nothing idiotic about that" Yoruichi replied, trying to reassure him

"Would Master feel proud of me after that incident twelve years ago, when I almost destroyed half of Courscant and buried all those people who lost their lives during that incident. It was no wonder why the everyone, including the Jedi felt nervous around me"

"And also, I've ruined the lives of my closest friends and ended their Jedi careers. I took the life of your padawan and my... If there is one thing I was right about, then it's me realizing that I truly am a monster" Tom then looked at left robotic arm which was shaking. He closed his eyes with disgust and discomfort, bringing a painful memory

"Hm... funny. You said the same thing to Hikari and you told her that you were a monster. But what did she said to you when you said that to her?" Yoruichi replied

* * *

_"Well tell me then, when you look at yourself at your reflection, what do you see? What you see is clearly the past and the mistakes we made. But ask me, what do I see when I look at you and listen about your past? I see someone who understands how loss and pain to others can give you experience. That kind of experience can help you lead others and bring them closer. You think a monster is capable of that? No, a hero is capable of that. I believe you would make Master Qui Gon very proud of his student_"

_"Also, you don't hear me or anyone else here in the training division calling you a monster, do you? Of course not! Your family would never call you that. So stop calling yourself that. It's not true" _

* * *

"Even if I am nothing but a lowly monster, there's still some use I can do. I can at least do what I can to protect my Master's greatest legacy, the greatest treasure he left us"

* * *

_(Flashback) _

_"Hey! Did you here? The Chosen One has arrived. It said he was discovered on Tatooine_"

_"That boy could be our last hope to peace"_

_"Obi Wan is in charge of him! Lucky guy!"_

_"Everyone will remember him as the mentor who taught the savior of the universe!"_

_"And Qui Gon will be remember him as the discover of the Chosen One! We should be thankful for him!"_

_"Wow! We're saved from another crisis! Who was it again?"_

_"Anakin Skywalker"_

_"Oh! Duh! Of course we were saved by him! And mean he is the "one"_

_"The Clone War. I thought this day would never come"_

_"Don't worry! We'll have Jedi like Obi Wan Keneobi and Anakin Skywalker battling on the front lines. No doubt the Chosen One will wipe'em out before we do!"_

_"The Chosen One has dubbed to Jedi Knight and only at the age of nineteen! But what do you expect? He is the Chosen One"_

_"Yeah! Not to mention one of the hero's of the Clone War. Obi Wan and Qui Gon have definitely got something to be proud of!"_

_"Skywalker just got a padawan! It hasn't been that long since he's become a knight!"_

_"Not too long until he becomes a member of the council! That guy is truly impressive!"_

_"Another save from the Chosen One!"_

_"All thanks to him that the Hutts decide to help us out"_

_"Anakin the Chosen One!"_

_"Anakin, the Hero With No Fear!"_

_"Anakin, the savior of the Republic!"_

_"Anakin, Qui Gon Jinn's greatest legacy!" _

* * *

_"If it means giving my life as a human and as a Jedi, then I will do whatever it takes to protect him until Anakin finally realizes the destiny Master Qui Gon desired for him to have. I'll make sure... that he will end suffering and pain and erase the darkness from this galaxy. That is a promise of a lifetime"_


	16. Return of the Imposter's

Asakura Chronicles

_The first day of the Operation Holodroid Crisis is here_

_Stage One begins... now!_

* * *

_"Are all members of Squad A in position?"_

_"Fisto and Mundi are in position!"_

_"Paratus is in position. All equipment is set and ready"_

_"Unduli is in position"_

_"Is the bait in place?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Good. You may begin whenever your ready, Senator"_

_"I'm ready"_

_"Then, let the operation commence" _

* * *

_"And now that we are done greeting our new member of the Republic family, the people of Onderon, we hear a few words of wisdom and splendid news from Senator Amidala of Naboo" The Supreme Chancellor ended his greetings to the new Senator of Onderon, Lux Bonteri and everyone clapping which echoes through the Senate Chamber. They turn to a golden hooded figure, standing with two guards behind the figure on the large, round hover table. The hooded figure talked like Senator Amidala_

_"Thank you Chancellor. I'm here to discuss today about the Jedi related murders. The ones that are related to the death Zygerria's prime minister, Atai Molec and the murder of Senator Aang of Roonan. It is said that high ranking members of the Jedi Order were involved in these murders. But after further investigation by the Order to prove their innocence, some members were attacked by... themselves. If you pay attention to the image"_

_A large holographic screens showed four Jedi, Anakin, Obi Wan, Plo Koon, and Windu confronting the two droids disguised as Windu and Plo Koon. The four of them were ready to fight the two fakes but then they retreated._

_"Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master's Obi Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon and Mace Windu were attacked in the middle of the day on Courscant. This happened almost a week ago. And later that day, Skywalker, along with Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Thomas Asakura were attacked by more copies. And during that battle, they learned that the people they faced weren't just copycats. But they were Separatists droids using holographic technology"_

_Another large image of the two droids that Anakin, Ahsoka and Tom faced showing their true forms and getting defeated by Tom and Paratus._

* * *

_"Anything yet?"_

_"No. Everything's good on our end"_

_"Same with mine"_

_"I'm good here as well"_

_"The enemy should make it's move anytime soon. Just keep your positions a little longer"_

* * *

_"And after hours research and further investigation, the Jedi Order learned that the droids were built to frame them and have us turn against them. Further more, they've learned that the enemy base, as well as the droid factory that creates these new droids are somewhere here on Courscant"_

* * *

_"So... they're already on to us huh? The Jedi must have a genius with them in the temple"_

_"Thomas Asakura, no doubt is the genius your referring to"_

_"The boy that we're doing this invasion for, my lord?"  
_

_"Yes. But remember, I need him alive so that the Jedi and the Republic will completely fall to their knees to the Separatists. With the Jedi's most prized pupil and their treasure of the Asakura Clan is in the hands of the Sith, they will certainly fall into despair. Just the thought of failing the clan again by losing the last and youngest generation of the clan will ruin them. I'm counting that you'll succeed on your part"_

_"Of course Count Dooku. It's not everyday you get to face off with a member of the legendary force sensitive clan that even the Jedi feared. Oh, and what if anyone else tries to interfere?"_

_"Dispose of them"_

_"Understood. And what about Senator Amidala? It appears the Jedi have told her about the droids and my factory but not it's location"_

_"True, it appears they don't know where it is. Still, she might become a bother like she was in the past. Eliminate her"_

_"Very well then. Consider Padme Naberrie Amidala (BLAM!) exterminated"_

* * *

_In just a split second, with shot of a blaster bolt, the laser like bullet ran through and destroyed the Senator's neck, while her head falls onto the flooring of the hover circle. Not more than a mini second has passed and almost every Senator and Representative panicked. _

_Screaming and shouting with confusion, some were already crying with disbelief, despair and loss and some were already demanding answers and justice of the recent death. It's astonshing that just after one tragic event, order immediately falls into chaos._

* * *

_"Ha ha! If only you could see this in person Count Dooku! The Senate is filled with nothing but children when they need their diapers changed and no one is around to anything to do about it. Or when another child steals another's toy, that child immediately bursts into tears. How pathetic. How truly pathetic"_

_"Yes. But it would be more pathetic if you actually shot the really Senator Amidala"_

_"What? What do you mean my lord?"_

_"Check your scanners"_

_"Fine, but I don't see the... wait... the person I just shot... it's not..."_

_"It's not Senator Amidala. You've only shot a droid impersonating the Senator"_

_"But that's... that's my idea! Is this some kind of joke?! Who would dare do this?!"_

_"Stay focused! Go find the Senator and finish the job!"_

_"Fine! When I find out who took my idea and used it to make a fool out of me, I swear that they will feel wrath and awe of my... perfection"_

* * *

_(In a small, white room in the Senate Building) _

"Have they took the bait?" Luminara asked on her com link while Barriss stands next and Padme sitting behind on a stool

_"Yes Master. They'll be coming for you and the Senator. Be prepared. If their attempting a assassination, then their's a good chance their coming in alone. Remember, don't face them one on one, but two against one"_

"I understand. Unduli out"

"Is it really necessary for us to stay in such a bleak room while guarding Senator Amidala?" Barriss asked

"We needed to find a room that didn't connect to any air ducts so that the assassin wouldn't use one to search the building until it finds the Senator. We want to make sure that the assassin will come through that door if it's to get to us. Another assassin tried using the same tactic a few years ago, am I right Senator?" Luminara turned to Padme and asked her.

"A bounty hunter named Aurra Sing was hired to kill me by Ziro the Hutt to get revenge on me for imprisoning him. Aurra used the air ducts to get to me and finish the job. The Jedi read the report during that event on Alderran and one of them already came up with a plan to get to the enemy"

"Which Jedi was that?" Barriss asked and her Master replied: "Thomas Asakura"

"Thomas? Well that explains it. He always was one with a plan back in the day" Barriss replied while Luminara leered at her

"I didn't know you were associated with Asakura, Padawan Offee" Padme said which startled Barriss

"Oh, uhh... yes. We went together on a few missions a while" Barriss replied

"That's right. In fact, we went on a assignment on Mustafar a few months ago. Remember Barriss?" Luminara asked

"Y-yeah, we did! What were we doing there Master? I forgot"

"We were investigating a raid in the ore mines. It was Asakura that found out that the mine was being raided by..." Luminara squinted at Barriss and her face became grim when she said: "...assassin droids" Barriss' eyes widened and then both her and Luminara grabbed their light sabers

**CLASH! **

Two blades that came in different colors intersected right in front of Padme's face. Luminara struggled to push Barriss back with her blade, stopping her apprentice from cutting the Senators face. With all her might, Luminara used the strength in one hand to her blade and used the other to Force Push Barriss away, making them both at least one feet away from each other

"Senator, stay behind me" Luminara told Padme, looking over the Jedi's shoulder and watched her raised and readied her blade, preparing it for the battle. "So tell me, am I talking to a droid or am I speaking to the one whose using a signal to control the droids?"

"So you knew that my droids were being controlled by the signal I created, I'm impressived. When did you know about my disguise?" the fake Barriss asked in a low, grumbling voice

"Since the beginning. Before we even started the operation, we decided it'll be led by three groups of four that takes part on different roles. The group that I'm assigned to was to draw you in. And among group one, my apprentice wasn't among them. The padawans and younglings that weren't assigned were to stay at the temple. And another thing, me and Barriss had never shared a assignment with Asakura. Instead of taking their appearances, maybe you should try a little background check on them before impersonating them"

"Thank you for the advice, Master Jedi. Now be dear and move aside. Count Dooku has had several bad after tastes because of that woman whose behind you. He's given me strict orders to eradicate her and I must be on my way soon"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that. I too have been given strict orders to protect Senator Amidala. Plus, you impersonating my padawan has put me in a foul mood"

"I don't want to kill her either. You see, I have better things to do then going out, impersonating Jedi and killing politicians. Unlike the Jedi, I have a life. But credits to build droids and droid factories just doesn't grow on trees"

"How very insulting of you. Not only you've impersonated several Jedi, committing murders that look like we performed treason against the Republic and now your inferring we don't have lives. You don't think very highly of the Jedi, do you?"

"If did think highly of you, then I wouldn't be doing this in first place, let alone work under Count Dooku. No wonder it took you Jedi so long to figure out who and what was going with the impersonations. Your so feeble minded and slow that you needed the help of a child to help you figure things out"

"I think I'm done with our conversation. Your foul mouth has already worsen my mood" Immediately after that, several clone troopers in camouflage armor appeared in the room, surrounding the fake Barriss, making _veweow _sounds

"My my. Armor that camouflages the wearer and hides them in the background, making it look like their invisible. Very nice. But do you really think that you and these clones are going to stop me?"

"We're all aware that your droids can go toe to toe with a Jedi. But we all know they have limits. Like they can only take on a Jedi one at a time and they can go up against Jedi Knights and any Jedi lower ranking but not against Jedi Masters"

"We've noticed when two of your droids retreated when Master Windu and Master Plo assisted Master Kenobi and Skywalker. As powerful as he maybe, Skywalker is still a knight at rank and Kenobi has just become a Master. However, powerful, experienced Jedi like Master's Plo and Windu can easily take on your droids. And I wonder how one of your droids can fair against a Jedi Master and a whole squadron of clones"

"Heh heh. Well color me impressed Master Jedi. But you made one, honest mistake today. You're not dealing with a droid that's on remote control right now. You're dealing with... the Master Controller!"

**SLASH! **

With one slash a light saber, one camo trooper was cut down vertically upwards by _Barriss. _

**BLAM BLAM!**

Several shots were fired by a clone that was a few inches from _Barriss _and repeatedly shoot at her.

"Gaaaghhh! Die! You stupid..." The sentence ended when a light saber speared through the clone's helmet to his head. _Barriss _then grabbed the clone that she cut down earlier and threw it at Luminara who was already charging at her. Once Luminara got a hold of the dead clone, _Barriss _kicked her by kicking the clone she caught in the gut, impacting Luminara to push herself back.

_Barriss _grabbed her light saber out of the other clone's head and then threw it to a nearby clone, piercing the clone's gut, mortally wounding him. In a mini second, she thrust it deeper into the clone, ultimately killing him.

She was pulled away from the clone (not able to grab her light saber) and was smacked in the face and again another fist connected to her face by a clone, sending her backwards. _Barriss _was then slammed by the back of her head by another clone, knocking her to the floor. By the time she tried to get up, there were already five blasters pointing at her head

She smiled while two silver cylinders slide down her sleeves into her hands. Gripping them, she jumped and activated the two blue light sabers, slashing at the air while at the same time five heads with clone trooper helmets dropped to the floor while five headless bodies fell down as well

**CLASH!**

The two blades intercepted with a one green blade from Luminara, stopping _Barriss _from getting to her target. During all the chaos and bloodshed, she forget her objective right now

"Senator! Get going! Now!" Luminara yelled out as Padme ran to the door and exited the room

"Oh ho! Where do you think your going Senator?"

**BOOM!**

An explosive caused a wall in the room to collapse and made a huge opening in the room while two Magna Guards with electro staff's in their grips

"What? But where did those droids come from?" Luminara asked while _Barriss _pushed away from her and the two droids walked passed the fake Jedi

"You two take care of her for awhile. I'll be going out Senator hunting. Have fun" She walked to the door then looked at Luminara for a second

"Sorry Master Luminara. Chatting with you has been interesting indeed. And for your sake, you should pray that we'll never meet again" She ends and exits to the Senate halls, leaving Luminara to deal with the two droids when suddenly a blade reaches to her neck

* * *

"I should've known that we were one extra" Ki-Adi-Mundi said while holding his blade next to _Barriss. _

"Really? I hardly even noticed" Kit Fisto said, standing next to Mundi

"Master Fisto, you should keep an open mind these days. It could really help you during the war" Mundi replied

"Aah! Jedi Master Kit Fisto and Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. What a stroke of luck it is to meet not one, not two but three members of the Jedi Council. Well anyway, can one of you tell me where Padme Amidala is? I have some business with her"

"Who knows. Maybe you can refresh our memories... after you get pass us" Fisto said activating his light saber

"Hmm... tempting. But I really need to know where she is right now and I can't waste any time. Maybe they know where she is" _Barriss _pointed at several Magna Guards and they all surrounded them

"Droids? But how?" Mundi asked

"Please Master Jedi, don't insult me with these obvious questions. Did you really think that the Republic military were the only ones to think of camouflage technology to support troops?"

"Camouflage... now I see. This is how you gain your information on us. You had droids use camouflage to hide in the temple search data that will be used against us and for your droids, am I right?" Mundi asked

"Wow, sounds like your the first one whose noticed that. Though it's a bit too late for that now. Oh, and don't think that I'm helping you but... duck"

Mundi moved his head to dodge the end of one of the electro staffs which belonged to a Magna Guard then blocked with his blade while Fisto did the same with another droid

"Sir, the Senator went this way" a Magna Guard said to _Barriss _

"Very good. All of you take of these two. Later's" Her body started glow and is swallowed by a bright light. When the light disappeared, it showed a Magna droid that was glowing crimson red and it's eyes glowed black

"So long Master Jedi's. I wished our conversations lasted a bit longer but time is of the essence. And I've got a date with a Senator"

* * *

_(10 minutes later) _

"Well that took longer than I expected" Fisto said, looking at the severed and destroyed droids on the floor. Mundi on the other hand places his hand on his back and pants slowly

"Probably or maybe I'm just getting too old. Not as young as I use to be" Mundi replied

"Now come on! That's quitter talk!" Kisto said, slapping Mundi on his fragile back

"Owww! Master Kisto! Would you please leave my back alone?! I think I suffered quite enough"

"What? I was only trying to reassure you"

"Well try not reassure my back next time"

"You got it!" _Slap! _

"OOWWWWW! What did I just tell you?!"

"Master's..." Luminara exited the room she was in and walked towards the two Jedi Master's

"Master Luminara, we were worried about you" Mundi said

"I'll be fine. But what about you two?" She looked at the pile of destroyed droids and then looked at the Master's, covered with cuts and fatigue

"We'll be fine. We were just caught off guard by this weird looking droid. We better go after it before it gets... uh oh. Senator Amidala!" Fisto stopped himself and panicked while Mundi and Luminara gasped. They began running into the droids direction and after a few minutes of running, they saw a women in a golden dress. with brown hair and has a mole on her right cheek. She lays on the floor with a hole through her chest

"Oh no. We're too..."

"Actually, it's quite the opposite" Another voice appeared and a door slide open. Kazdan Paratus and Padme walked out of the room and faced the three Jedi who were all speechless

"What you see on the floor and what the assassin killed is my prototype holographic droid. I set it out as soon Master Luminara contacted me that she manged to put the tracking device on the assassin. Now it's time to alert group two" Paratus said all three Jedi nodded. Luminara reached com link and started talking

* * *

_(Somewhere else in a dark room lies a young man sitting on bench with his head faced down and his folded hands pressed against his head. A plastic bag filled with blood, hanging on a hook on a wall being poured into the boys right arm with a syringe. He sits silently in the dark, hoping it will consume him)_

_"Asakura! This is Master Luminara! Our side of the plan worked. The droid has the tracking device" Luminara said on Tom's comlink which was on his left robotic arm_

_"Good. Group Two will take it from here. Tell Group Three to ready themselves. And how's Senator Amidala?"_

_"She survived. She hasn't been injured or harmed in any way"_

_"Good. Group Two will be heading out in three hours. Everybody standby. Asakura out" He cut himself from the comlink and went back into his regular position. He started to shudder and mumble to himself_

_"Hikari... soon... so very soon... I will finally atone for my sins in the past. For what I have become. For what I've done to our friends... for what I've done to the Jedi... and... for what I've done to you... my beloved... Hikari_


	17. The Jedi Order vs The Mystery Gang ?

Asakura Chronicles

"What the heck took you so long?!" Anakin yelled at Tom as slowly walks towards the group. On a platform where a building took place and several square shaped cargo containers are a few inches away from the building. Behind the containers was a annoyed Anakin, a squadron of clones troops in full uniform, while Comm. Cody, Capt. Rex, Ahsoka and Obi Wan, speaks with the clones.

"Relax. It's not like the enemy is going anywhere. Besides, they're trapped in the core of the Republic. I doubt they'll leave anytime soon" Tom replied, giving a annoyed tone back at Anakin

"It would be nice to know where you were still. You are the head of operations right now since you came up with this plan in the first place" Ahsoka said, coming to Anakin's left side

"I was getting something that can probably help in the operation" Tom showed a Republic backpack strapped to his back "And also, the traffic here is terrible. I swear I almost got run over"

"Yeah, about that..." Anakin looked behind Tom to see the edge of the platform "Where's your speeder?"

"Pfft! I don't do speeders" Tom walks pass Anakin and Ahsoka, headed straight to Obi Wan and the clones

"Don't do speeders? So how he get here? Did he grow wings and fly here or something?" Anakin asked

* * *

"Obi Wan, I'm here" Tom announced himself to Obi Wan and the clones, grabbing their attention

"Good. The tracking device Group One managed to plant the tracking device on one of the droids led us here, warehouse A.34" Obi Wan pointed to the big building that covered most of the platform

"A warehouse... how original. What's purpose of the warehouse?" Tom asked

Cody replied: "According to the Courscant Guard's , it's been used as a storage facility for recycling droid parts. From maintenance droids to protocol droids to police droids"

"I see. Well speaking of the police, why is lieutenant Tan Divo here?" Tom pointed out to the front of the warehouse where a small, round man in a police uniform standing next to two police droids. Next to the corners are two more police droids, equipped with electro staffs and blasters

"That part we're figuring out. We were planning to ask them once you got here" Obi Wan replied while Tom rubbed his chin with his pinkie finger

"Alright then. Let's..." Anakin stopped himself when Tom placed his arm on the knight's chest

"Hold it. I'll go to him first. There's something I need to confirm" Tom said

"Like what?"

"You'll find soon. Now, I need a droid popper, a grenade, a hat, some lipstick, some eyeliner, girl clothes... oh! And camera"

* * *

"Ooohhh excuuuuse meeee officerrrrr!" A young girl with blue eyes, brown hair, braided into a ponytail and wearing a light blue t-shirt, black plants, red sandals and a pink beret with a camera strapped to her neck and a white sphere in her hand. She waves at Divo slowly and somewhat seductively

"What do you what?" Divo asked giving a cold look to the girl while walked towards him

"Well you see, I have a homework assignment that needs to be finish by tomorrow. My friends already finished it but they won't help me with the answer. So I thought I might ask a smart, professional, handsome officer like yourself could me, would you pleeeeasssee?" She asked with pleading eyes

"No. Now go away" Divo replied coldly

"Aww. Pleeeeeassssse? I'm begging yooouuuu"

"No! Leave me alone!"

* * *

_(Behind the containers) _

"What is he doing?" Ahsoka asked while she, Anakin, Obi Wan and the clones watched what's happening at the warehouse

"Is Comm. Asakura... begging Lieutenant Divo to help him with a droid popper?" Cody asked

"Wonder what's going in the kid's head" Rex said

"Who knows and who cares? This is _so_ priceless" Anakin said as he tries to contain himself from laughing, grining. Why wouldn't he laugh? He finally gets to see the chance of Tom getting humiliated and he's suppose to not laugh so no one would notice the rest of the group. Not laughing at this must be painful for Anakin

"Anakin, hold yourself together. We don't need to blow our cover yet. Wait until Tom gives us the signal"

* * *

"Oh c'mon! Be a sport and help me with this. Oh will you? Please?"

"For the twelfth time, no!" Divo's face gotten redder by the minute, teeth showing, fists tightening and eyes narrowing to one person. As for _the girl, _she casually smiles innocently at Divo, hands and eyes in a pleading position

"But why? I thought you policemen are suppose to be smart"

"Why would I waste my time with something that's practically out of my jurisdiction?! It has nothing to do with me, the police or what I'm doing right now! Now leave before I have to turn you in for disturbing and distracting an officer!"

"Fine! I'll just ask these two help" The girl walked towards two police droids and held up the sphere in her hand "Oh officer droids! Can you help pretty girl like me with something?"

"Oh for goodness sake!" Divo slapped his forehead then turned to the other corner of the warehouse to wave at two other police droids. "Hey! You two! Come over here!" The two droids followed Divo to the other corner where the girl just left the droids. One of them was holding a sphere which had a small, red dot was blinking

"What were you two doing with her?" Divo asked the two

"She just came and asked us if can we showed this to the rest of the squad" The police droid that's holding the sphere

"Let me see that" Divo took it and observed the round, white object in his hand "I think I've seen this thing before but I don't remember what it was called. The clones called these things for what they do... droid something"

"I believe there droid poppers. There used in battles by clones when their fighting battle droids. These poppers sends out a electro magnetic blast and any machines such as droids are immediately shut down, becoming completely useless" The droid replied

"Oh yeah! Droid poppers! Now I remember. So that's what they... wait... what did you just..." The sphere burst and a electromagnetic blast engulfed Divo and the four police droids. The five of them were shaking uncontrollably and had sparks coming out of them. The droids fell down motionless while Divo is still shaking. When his eyes completely blank and screaming in agony, he started to glow and reform. When the glowing disappeared, a Magnaguard took Divo's disappeared, surprising everyone

"Tan Divo is a droid?!" Anakin exclaimed

"Tan Divo is a droid?!" Ahsoka repeated what Anakin said

"Tan Divo is a droid?!" Obi Wan also repeated

"Ran Rivo is a roid?!" said Scooby while Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi Wan and the clones looked at the silly looking dog

"Get out of here!" They all said in unison while the dog shook his head

"Ruhn uhn!"

"We told you to beat it you dumb mutt!" Anakin yelled

"Like, hey man, don't talk to Scooby that way" Shaggy protested while Freddy, Daphne and Velma followed.

"This isn't even your own show! So get of here, you meddling kids!" Anakin replied

"Someone from your staff crew suggested we do a cross over with this show and here we are" Velma said, pushing up her glasses

"Who in the right mind would suggest that?" Rex asked

"And who even watches you guys anymore? Is it even airing?" Anakin said in a sarcastic tone

"It still airs... in some networks" Freddy replied nervously

"Yeah, on the other side of side of the galaxy. Oh wait, that's where we are" Anakin said

"Yeah, now step aside folks. We're about to solve the mystery of the Jedi related murders!" Freddy exclaimed

"We've already solved it" Ahsoka said

"Like, your serious? Then what the heck are we even doing here?!" Shaggy asked

"Don't worry gang. They may have solved the mystery but they haven't finished it yet. We'll be taking it from here" Freddy replied, leading the gang to the warehouse

"Uh no! This our show and we can finish on our own. We don't need a bunch of out date rejects that been kicked by CN years ago" Anakin said while and the group blocks the Mystery gangs path

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it? Shaggy asked while several blasters are pointed at them

"Ya had ta ask" Scooby said to Shaggy

"Don't worry gang. We've got something that they will never have!" Freddy said

"Fashion?" Daphne

"Hey!" Ahsoka

"Book smarts?" Velma

"Hey!" Rex

"Scooby snacks?"

"Rand more Scrooby snacks?"

"He- well we'll let that one go" Anakin

"Those and the Mystery Van!" Freddy said while he and the gang are in the van

"Hey, like, how did we get in here so fast?" Shaggy asked while he and Scooby are in the back

"Who knows. But now, we'll be fighting for rights as ace detectives and as the top mystery rated show!" Freddy pushed the gas petal and the van charged straight towards the Star Wars group

"Well we've got something they'll never have!" Anakin exclaimed

"Light sabers?" Ahsoka

"Yes!"

"Blasters?" Rex

"Yes!"

"Negotiations that will end this nonsense?" Obi Wan

"If by aggressive negotiations that will end this nonsense, then heck yeah! Now everybody! Charg..."

Bleep!

* * *

Hi there! Right now we're having a slight problem with the cast members. So now, if you can please wait a few minutes, we'll be taking care of the problem and then fire the idiot who came up with the idea of a SWSC/Scooby-Doo crossover! In the meantime, please watch and enjoy, a few ads made by the Star Wars Franchise Company. Now if you would excuse.

Really dude?! A Scooby-Doo crossover?! Are you trying to get fired?! What over shows in the 60's you want to do a crossover with? Popeye?! The Pink Panther?! Rocky and Bullwinkle?! The Jetson's?!

Bleep!

* * *

"Tired of being looked down on?"

"Yeah"

"Sick of being the laughing stock of your village on Dathomir?"

"Pretty much"

"Does the witches and the other Zabraks give you a hard time? Making it hard through training and finding a mate?"

"Uh huh"

"Your brother whose a Sith that has been cut to the waist down always pick on you and thinks your lesser than him?"

"Sure do"

"Even your younger brother thinks your pitiful and has no respect for you?"

"Yes"

"And your own mother is more proud of your Sith brother and thinks your a good for nothing..."

"Can we get on with this?! This is getting depressing"

Poof!

"Well be depressed no longer deary!"

"M-mother Talzin! But how can I?"

"Simple! Just drink my Night Magic Monster Elixir! Drink this and you will gain strength in muscles and in your horns. Increase your instinct in battles. Your endurance and stamina will equal a Jedi's. Everyone will be talking about you, respecting you, wanting you"

"Wow! It works! It really works!"

"And if you buy a set of twelve of my elixir's right now, you will get a enchanted vibro blade, double ended Sith lightsaber and a free membership to Count Dooku's Sith training on Serenno, all for free!

Warning: Symptoms my include the following

.Gum infection

.Horns falling off

.Yellowing of teeth and eyes

.Obsession for finding your long lost brother

.Unquenchable desire for revenge

.Mental desire to choke younger siblings and former mates

.Mental desire to Force Choke Toydarrians, former mates and your former Sith Master

.Rage fits

.Lost of limbs

.And finally, obsession to kill Jedi

* * *

Try our other products or shops like:

.General Grievous' attachable mechanical arms and legs. Just sever one or two of your limbs and attach one of the new arms or legs. With your new limbs, you can get to hard to reach places, easily lift all sorts of heavy equipment and helps when your swinging a light saber. And all it takes is severing just one or two of your limbs. OWWWW! S-s-see? E-even I'm ow d-d-doing it. H-how about y-you? Now... if you would excuse me, I need to find a doctor before I lose all my blood.

.Watto's hut of parts and broken dream's. At Watto's hut, you'll be able find parts to build your very own droid/lover/best friend/slave boy. When you need someone to talk about your miserable day at work, build your own wife or best friend that will comfort you. Like Watto does!

Need to spice up your love life and no one will truly accept you or get close to you. Why? Because you smell, your small and the fact you will sell anything, including your own mother, all you gotta do is get some parts and build your own lover. Like Watto does! But make sure your droid wife doesn't know about your droid lover or it'll get messy

And when your so angry at the fact that you lost everything, including the only skilled worker you had, you can easily build a droid version of your former employee/slave boy. Make him work like your former employee, run like your former employee and talk like your former employee. But then you realize that it's not the same as the real thing. Then you'll go into a deep depression and do nothing but sleep all day.

Then you'll start dreaming that a droid version of the Jedi who took your former employee taking the droid version of that employee off to the Droid Temple to the ways of the Droid. That droid employee will then become a Droid Knight and fight in the Droid War, then that same droid gets a droid apprentice and the droid the droid the droid the droid droid droid droid droid droid droid droid droid droid droid... Go to Watto's Hut of parts and broken dreams, today

.And finally we have Letta Turmond's explosive nano droid's. They are easily to carry so you can put them anywhere when your on the go. And they are perfect pulling practical stunts or not so fun pranks. When someone bullies you in school, you can just send your nano droids and boom! Bully no more!

When you get a bad breakup with someone and you are filled with anger and resentment, the only thing that can comfort you is the sweet sound of nano droids exploding in your ex-boyfriend's insides. And if a teacher gives you a bad grade and can't accept it... teacher + explosive nano droids= well, you do the rest of the math. Buy them today!

A quote from Letta Turmond herself: If you want to kill your husband, do it the right way!

This ends our loving ads program. The next chapter of the Asakura Chronicles come next time. The author says he is sorry for the delay. He was either very busy or very lazy. Who knows. Until next time!


End file.
